Un nuevo amanecer
by BonyMasen
Summary: Bella Swan nunca perteneció a ningún hogar. Su vida cambia completamente a los 13 años cuando una fantástica familia la adopta. Odio, bromas y celos pueden llegar a ser más que amor filial.- Un poco OoC. Rated M por posibles escenas futuras.
1. PROLOGO

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes son de SM. ¡Solo la trama y cualquier locura es mía! u.u y muy, muy pronto también ¡Edward Cullen lo será! *.*

**Summary:** Bella Swan nunca perteneció a ningún hogar. Su vida cambia completamente a los 13 años cuando una fantástica familia la adopta. Odio, bromas y celos pueden llegar a ser más que amor filial.

Gracias a AlePattz y a MeliPattz por ser mis Betas, ayudarme y apoyarme! :)

**PROLOGO**

* * *

><p>La vida no es fácil, ahora lo sé. Nunca hay un "felices para siempre"; la felicidad es efímera. Hoy la tienes y mañana, sin ningún aviso la pierdes. La vida, la familia perfecta, y los amigos que siempre están ahí para apoyarte son solo una utopía, una fachada en las películas. No hay nada más cierto que decir que no todo es color rosa, o que no solo existe el azul celeste.<p>

Los libros no definen bien lo agresiva y despiadada que puede llegar a ser la vida. Es horrible pensar en ella como una montaña rusa que sube lentamente al cielo, para después caer en picado al mismo infierno.

Al menos eso pensaba yo. Pensaba que todo lo del final feliz era un invento de Walt Disney para ganar dinero, para pintar una sonrisa momentánea en los rostros de los niños. Pero hoy me he dado cuenta que estuve equivocada, en cierta parte, claro. Hoy comprendí, que la vida te golpea, te tumba y pisotea para que aprendas, te des cuenta de que cosas debes valorar y que otras desechar. Y al final, si lo haz hecho bien, te recompensa de la mejor manera. Te deja un ángel de regalo, un ángel que se llega a convertir en tu todo. Puede que haya otros golpes, pero al final todo estará bien, siempre existirá el perdón, el amor y la amistad. Cosas que en un principio parecían irreales, hoy son tan reales que casi las puedo tocar.

La puerta se abrió sacándome de mis pensamientos. Una Alice muy radiante y feliz entró por ella.

-Bella, ¿estás lista?

-Sí-dije respirando hondo-. Gracias por los minutos para respirar.

-No es nada Bells, pero levanta tú hermoso trasero de ahí y muévete. No queremos que a tu novio le de un ataque de nervios porque no llegas.

Antes odié mi vida pero hoy puedo admitir que amo esta loca, trágica, a veces casi mágica, espantosa y hermosa vida, y todo se lo debo a él, mi alma, mi ángel.


	2. Despedida

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son de SM. Solo la trama y cualquier locura es mía! u.u y muy, muy pronto también Edward Cullen lo será! *.*

Summary: Bella Swan nunca perteneció a ningún hogar. Su vida cambia completamente a los 13 años cuando una fantástica familia la adopta. Odio y celos pueden llegar a ser más que amor filial.

Gracias a AlePattz y MeliPattz por corregir mis Horrores y hacer que esta historia tenga mucho mas sentido.

**Chapter 1. Despedida**

* * *

><p>Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, tengo trece años y a pesar de ser pequeña he sufrido mucho en mi vida, mis padres murieron cuando apenas tenía tres años. Recuerdo muy poco de ellos, Renée me cantaba y jugaba conmigo y Charlie me contaba cuentos antes de dormir y con eso, ellos para mí eran los mejores padres del mundo. Cuando murieron me quedé sola, y pese a mi corta edad sabía que no volverían. Desde entonces he pasado mi vida en el que siempre consideraré mi hogar, el centro de adopción de Irina, pero he tenido que vivir en distintas casas y con distintas familias y hoy, conoceré a mis nuevos "padres".<p>

He tenido al menos cuatro madres y tres padres diferentes. Los primeros fueron Sarah y Billy Black, con ellos tuve un hermanito tan solo un año menor que yo, mi comportamiento era tranquilo, demasiado para una niña de esa edad por lo que me adapté a esa familia muy rápido. Pasé dos años de mi vida con ellos. Me encantaba estar con mi hermanito Jacob, jugábamos y reíamos, era como mi pequeño sol privado. Pero mi felicidad no duró mucho.

**-FlashBack-**

_Hoy cumplía seis años y Billy y Sarah fueron a buscarme un pastel de chocolate mientras Jacob y yo nos quedamos en casa bajo la vigilancia de nuestra niñera. Ya era tarde y aún mis "padres", no habían llegado. Emily, nuestra niñera, caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado con una mueca de preocupación en la cara, yo estaba en el sillón con la cabeza de Jake en mi regazo y acariciaba sus negros cabellos mientras él dormía plácidamente. Por alguna razón estaba inquieta, no podía dormir aunque el sueño trataba de vencerme. En eso sonó el teléfono, Emily se sobresaltó y dijo algo bajo su aliento que no llegué a entender._

_-Residencia Black, buenas noches.- dijo Emily en un pequeño susurro, que a no ser por el silencio sepulcral que habitaba en la casa, no hubiera escuchado._

…

_-Soy Emily Young, la niñera de los hijos de los señores Black._

…

_-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Emily un poco alterada._

…

_-No… no puede ser… Salgo en seguida-dijo entre sollozos colgando el teléfono. Salió de la sala despavorida y cuando volvió tenía las llaves de su auto, su abrigo y bolso en las manos.-Bella, despierta a Jake, busca sus zapatos, abrigos y vengan conmigo.- las lágrimas salían de sus ojos como si tuvieran voluntad propia._

_Más pronto de lo que hubiera querido me encontraba en la oficina del jefe de policía, mientras él nos decía que Billy y Sarah habían muerto. Jake me abrazaba y lloraba, gritando por nuestros padres, mientras yo estaba ahí sentada con mi cabeza en blanco. En tan solo seis años perdí cuatro personas a las que amaba con todo mí ser._

_Como no teníamos tíos que se hicieran cargo de nosotros, Jake y yo fuimos enviados a un centro de adopción. Después de un tiempo en el que solo éramos Jake y yo, una pareja quiso adoptar a Jake. Tras semanas de soledad y tristeza sin él, sin mi sol, intentaron adoptarme. Esta vez eran James y Victoria, ellos decidieron adoptarme por un período de prueba. Jamás pensé que podrían haber personas tan desalmadas como ellos, me golpeaban y humillaban, prácticamente me adoptaron para quedarce con el dinero de mi manutención. Sin embargo, la felicidad les duró poco, un día decidí morder a Victoria y por falla de cálculos míos, pues solo tenía siete años, exploté uno de sus implantes de pecho, James hecho una furia me volvió a llevar al centro. Allí me encontré con la gran sorpresa de que Jake estaba ahí._

_En otra ocasión llegó una mujer muy "especial", ni si quiera encuentro como definirla. Se llamaba Jane, vestía siempre de colores oscuros, maquillaba sus ojos con negro y siempre tenia sus labios pintados de rojo o morado, y algunas pocas veces de negro. Ella nos adoptó a los dos cuando teníamos ocho y nueve años. Al principio éramos felices, pues íbamos a estar juntos, y ella nos trataba bien, pero dos semanas después todo cambió nos comenzó a tratar con indiferencia, solo nos daba de comer y nos llevaba a la escuela. Al mes y medio todo fue cayendo en picada. Jane siempre hacía fiestas en su departamento, todos los fines de semana traía un hombre diferente y se quedaba con ella hasta el lunes en la mañana. En una de sus fiestas Jake y yo estábamos viendo una película en nuestra habitación, podíamos escuchar como el ruido se filtraba por debajo de la puerta al igual que una pequeña nube de humo. Cuando eran cerca de las tres de la mañana, Jake y yo jugábamos entretenidamente con los cojines, peluches y almohadas, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió con un golpe seco, y por ella entró un policía armado hasta los dientes. Jake y yo mirábamos al oficial con los ojos abiertos como platos. Al darse cuenta del miedo que nos estaba dando, bajó el arma y puso una sonrisa amable, Jake dudó unos segundos en confiar en él, yo lo hice desde que vi en su mirada ese brillo que veía en los ojos de Charlie y Billy cuando me miraban. Jane fue denunciada por consumo de drogas y por hacer fiestas desenfrenadas en una casa con niños._

_Después de eso, a los once años pasé a una familia más normal pero nunca encajé en su perfecto mundo por lo cual volví con Jake, quien no ha vuelto a formar parte de otra familia._

**-Fin Flashback-**

Y aquí estaba yo, mirando por una ventana mientras Jake me miraba furioso. Entendía que estuviera triste porque nos volverían a separar. Siempre estábamos el uno para el otro, siempre decíamos que si uno saltaba el otro saltaba, pero en esta ocasión alguien me agarró de la mano antes de que pudiera saltar junto a Jake, mi hermano, mi mejor amigo, mi sol.

-¿Cómo puedes dejar que te adopten? No puedes permitir que nos separen de nuevo. ¿Qué hay acerca de si tú saltas yo salto, ya no significa nada? Tienes que hacer lo que sea. Haz una travesura, se malcriada – decía Jake con tono desesperado y enojado.

-Ya te dije que he hecho todo lo que estaba en mis manos, Jake. En la primera visita derramé café en el traje de diseñador del hombre rubio, en otra ocasión rompí su reloj, robé su cartera. Y a la señora le rompí el collar de su abuela, y lo único que hizo fue agradecerme por darle una excusa para rediseñarlo – y era verdad ya no sabía qué hacer. Cada travesura, por grande que esta fuera ellos le encontraban algo bueno. Esas personas eran demasiado amables, amorosas y comprensivas - Jake creo que es hora de asumir lo que es obvio. Nos han adoptado más que a los demás niños, intentan separarnos…

-Y siempre volvemos Bells- me interrumpió antes de completar mi idea.

-Sí, y siempre vuelve otro a adoptarnos. Es hora de asumir la realidad Jake, no podemos estar aquí siempre. Yo ya me…

-Isabella, el señor y la señora Cullen te esperan en el recibidor.-Irina era la mejor. Ella siempre nos acogió devuelta, no importa las veces que volvíamos ella siempre nos recibía con besos y abrazos. Ella era nuestra amiga y guía, nuestra madre.

-¿Me podrías dar cinco minutos para despedirme de Jacob?

-No se tarden- dijo con una sonrisa triste mientras cerraba la puerta de los dormitorios. Ella sabía del cariño mutuo entre Jake y yo.

-Jake-lo llamé con un nudo en la garganta. Se me hacía difícil estar separada de mi mejor amigo. Y sé que soy yo quien toma la decisión de irse y no hacer nada para evitarlo, pero ya estoy cansada de luchar. Además, los Cullen parecían buenas personas, siempre me dirigían sonrisas sinceras y en su mirada podía ver un brillo de ternura. Me aclaré la garganta para que mi voz no sonara tan patética, tenía que ser fuerte, no solo por mí sino por Jake.-Sé que esto va a ser difícil pero piensa de esta manera, cuando seamos adultos volveremos a estar juntos -ya no podía aguantar las lágrimas y antes de que cayeran las sequé con la manga de mi abrigo.

-¿Es eso una promesa?-pude notar un tono burlón pero triste en su voz, y cuando alcé la mirada vi como Jake derramaba lágrimas.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me acerqué a él, lo abracé y lloramos juntos.

-Lo prometo Jake, cuando tu tengas veinticuatro y yo veinticinco nos encontraremos aquí, justo donde pasamos los mejores años de nuestra vida -susurré alejándome de él y dándole la mejor sonrisa que podía. Pero creo que más bien fue una mueca extraña, pues Jake se estaba riendo a carcajadas a más no poder.

-¡Prometido Bells! No olvides que te quiero. Te extrañaré-dijo eso último en un susurro apenas audible mientras salía de los dormitorios.

No sé como, pero el camino de los dormitorios al recibidor se volvió más largo de lo que recordaba. Estaba nerviosa, me sudaban las manos y sentía mil mariposas en mi estómago. No es que esto fuera nuevo para mí, pero en una de las reuniones me dijeron que tenían tres hijos; una niña de mi edad, un chico dos años mayor que yo y el mayor tenía diecisiete, sin mencionar los gemelos adoptados, que tenían quince años. Ya estaba acostumbrada a estar sola o con Jacob, esto era totalmente nuevo para mí.

Al llegar a la sala de estar cogí mis únicas pertenencias. Mi mochila con un álbum lleno de fotografías de Renée y Charlie conmigo, con los Black, con Jake y con Irina. Un collar de Renée, la placa oficial y un reloj de bolsillo de Charlie, un relicario de Sarah y una carta de de Jake para mi último cumpleaños. Y no se me olvida el osito de peluche que me dio Billy. Tenía que admitir que los extrañaba, a pesar del poco tiempo que duré con ellos, fueron las únicas personas que realmente me amaron y me cuidaron.

Después de un largo camino llegué donde estaban los Cullen, me esperaban con una sonrisa que no pude evitar responder. Cuando lo hice, un brillo maternal y feliz cruzó por los ojos de la señora Cullen.

-Hola señor y señora Cullen-dije en un susurro.

-Mejor llámame Carlisle, señor suena muy formal y viejo- dijo el señor Cu.. digo Carlisle, con una sonrisa que roba el aliento. No es que me guste mi "nuevo padre" pero ya era una adolescente y podía admirar la belleza de las personas y Esme y Carlisle lo eran.

-Y a mi Esme, amor. No te obligaremos a que te refieras a nosotros como tus padres, pero espero que nos veas de esa manera algún día- dijo Esme mientras me abrazaba. No pude evitar ponerme roja como un tomate y congelarme por unos segundos, pero la calidez de su abrazo me hizo reaccionar de una manera que no me lo esperaba, le correspondí el abrazo con una sonrisa.

Carlisle se fue a terminar de organizar los papeles en lo que Esme y yo platicábamos de cosas sin importancia.

-Espero que estés a gusto en la casa. Alice esta emocionada por que llegues. Siempre quiso una hermanita pero nunca fue posible - su sonrisa y tono triste me rompió el corazón, sin pensarlo fui hasta donde ella y con una pizca de duda la abracé, ella se tensó en un principio y cuando intenté alejarme avergonzada y con la cara toda sonrojada, ella me detuvo con su abrazo.-Está bien amor, es solo que no esperaba que tuvieras esa reacción tan pronto.

-Veo que ya se llevan bien-dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa que haría que cualquier mujer babeara. Me quede unos segundos estudiando las facciones de los que, de ahora en adelante serían mis padres.

Carlisle era un hombre apuesto y con un porte imponente, de aproximadamente 1.88 m de altura. Su cabello era rubio e indomable y llegaba hasta su cuello. Su nariz era recta y perfilada, sus cejas finas y rectas, y sus ojos de un intenso azul que no se podría encontrar en cualquier persona. Su cuerpo tenía una constitución media y bien torneada. Siempre tenía una sonrisa burlona o una sonrisa ladina que quitaba el aliento.

Y Esme, era tanto o más hermosa, que Renée. Media a lo máximo 1.68 m y su cuerpo era esbelto y curvilíneo, su rostro tenía una forma acorazonada y estaba enmarcado por ondas de cabello de color castaño acaramelado, tenía una nariz pequeña y fina, y sus ojos eran de un verde intenso. Ella podría ser una de las mujeres más bellas que he visto.

-¿Nos vamos? –preguntó Carlisle haciendo que saliera de mi ensoñación.

-Sí, vamos Bella-dijo Esme sonriendo.

Antes de montarme en el Mercedes de Carlisle, Irina me abrazó y me dio un pequeño beso en la sien.

-Me alegro de que ya encontraras una familia- me dijo con una sonrisa triste. Y con eso me monté en el carro. Carlisle aceleró y yo me quedé mirando como mi hogar se alejaba.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Espero les guste, es mi primer proyecto y soy nueva en esto. Y si creen que me gane una visita de los Vulturi, PORFIS no manden a Jane, ella me pone la piel de gallina! u.u

**Por otro lado... **

GRACIAS POR LAS ALERTAS Y LOS FAVS! *-* me hace feliz! Aunque son poquitas u.u pero realmente nunca pense que iba a tenerlas tan pronto. :D

En fin... en mi perfil encontraran el link para mi blog... Hay imagenes :3

Ps Bye! Y nos leemos pronto! :)

Besos

Bony


	3. Nuevo hogar

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes son de SM. ¡Solo la trama y cualquier locura es mía! u.u y muy, muy pronto también ¡Edward Cullen lo será! *.*

Gracias a **AlePattz** y **MeliPattz** por corregir mis Horrores y hacer que esta historia tenga mucho mas sentido.

**Chapter 2.** Nuevo hogar.

* * *

><p>Dios sabe cuanto tiempo duró el trayecto al que seria mi nuevo hogar, estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me percaté de que habíamos llegado hasta que Esme habló.<p>

-Llegamos Bella, espero que te sientas cómoda y te guste estar aquí – me dirigió una sonrisa dulce. Sentí como si la conociera de toda mi vida.

-¡Oh! Sí, claro…-dije agarrando mi mochila y saliendo del auto. Pero al levantar la vista me encontré con la casa mas hermosa que haya visto.

El carro estaba aparcado en la acera, y alguno que otro árbol me impedía ver con claridad la casa. Pero al levantar la vista me encontré con la casa mas hermosa que haya visto. Había un camino que daba a la casa, a los lados se podía ver un simple pero bello jardín. A la izquierda se podía ver un garaje de tres puertas. La casa constaba de dos niveles. Era blanca en casi su totalidad exceptuando el tejado que era de un color oscuro, parecido al gris. La puerta principal era de dos plazas, rodeadas por pequeñas ventanillas por las cuales no se podía ver nada. Debajo de las ventanas había jardineras. Era simplemente hermosa, como las de los shows de TV y películas.

Realmente no creía que me sentiría "como en casa", era demasiado el lujo, y aunque con Billy y Sarah vivía cómoda, esta casa era demasiado. Cuando viví con James y Victoria, la casa era visiblemente más grande que la de los Cullen, pero nunca viví como una hija cualquiera, era la que limpiaba la casa junto a Carmen quien se encargaba de la cocina.

-Es hermosa ¿eh?-dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa ladina, hermosa por cierto, pero con una pizca de burla que hizo que la cara se me pusiera de un rojo intenso.

-Este... Sí, es precios… ¡AH! -no terminé de decir bien la frase y grité sobresaltada por un par de fuertes brazos que me rodearon después de gritarme en el oído.

-¡HOLA! Es bueno conocerte. Estaba desesperado por ver a mi nueva hermanita- dijo una voz profunda y varonil, pero con un tono de burla, el mismo con el que Carlisle me hablaba de vez en cuando. El dueño de esos enormes brazos comenzó a apretarme dejándome sin aire.

-¡Emmett Cullen!, si no bajas a Bella en este instante…-dijo Esme en tono de advertencia.

-Sí, mamá- dijo Emmett avergonzado mientras me depositaba en el suelo con una delicadeza increíble, hasta irónica debería decir.

Cuando estuve de pie y pude darme la vuelta para encarar a mi nuevo "hermano" no pude evitar abrir mi boca del asombro. Emmett era por mucho, el hombre más alto y fuerte que había visto, debía medir 1.95 m sin ningún problema, su piel era casi tan pálida como la mía pero se podía distinguir un ligero bronceado. Su cabello era rizado y oscuro, casi negro. Era muy guapo, su rostro tenía un aspecto inocente y los mismo ojos de Carlisle, tan azules que eran difíciles de describir. Cuando vio que me quedé mirándolo fijamente me guiñó un ojo y sonrió mostrando unos adorables hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Y otra vez no fui capaz de evitar que la sangre se acumulara en mi') cara, casi haciéndola explotar.

-Cierra la boca, hermanita. No querrás tener nuevos inquilinos en ella-me dejó sin palabras. Cerré la boca alcanzando una nueva tonalidad de rojo. A estas alturas podrían ponerme a dirigir el tráfico.

-No hagas caso a las bromas de Emmett, cariño-dijo Esme mientras me acariciaba el cabello y sonreía-, y menos a las de Carlisle-dijo negando con la cabeza mientras los miraba. Carlisle tenía una mano apoyada en el hombro de Emmett mientras le decía algo con una sonrisa burlona. Desde donde estábamos no se podía escuchar nada, pero a juzgar por la expresión estupefacta de Emmett y las fuertes carcajadas de Carlisle podría jurar que era una broma en contra de su propio hijo. _Nota mental nunca dejar que Carlisle encuentre una razón para burlarse de mí. _-A veces puede ser tan infantil como su hijo. Al parecer viene de familia -Esme soltó un pequeño suspiro y me guió hasta la puerta principal.

Al entrar me quedé como boba mirando todo. Tras la puerta había un pasillo de paredes blancas. La izquierda terminaba y daba paso a lo que parecía un salón, mientras la derecha tenía una pequeña mesa con gavetas y centros de mesa. Encima de estas había dos finos espejos sin marco. Al final del pasillo de podía ver el inicio de las escaleras que daban al primer piso de la casa y grandes ventanales que dejaban ver un enorme jardín trasero.

-Sígueme Bella. Te mostraré la casa – no me dio tiempo ni si quiera a responder y ya estaba en la espalda de Emmett, ¿cómo llegue ahí? No tengo la menor idea.

Seguimos por el pasillo y giramos a la izquierda. Era una sala/comedor fusionados pero divididos por un muro de piedra que quedaba justo en medio de las dos partes del salón, había puertas corredizas de cristal a los dos lados del muro. Primero se podía ver el comedor, era totalmente cuadrado y sencillo con dos sillas en cada uno de sus cuatro lados. Tenía un sencillo centro de mesa y arriba había pequeñas luces incrustadas en el techo.

-El comedor Cullen hermanita. Lo vez así ahora pero tiene un pequeño acompañante que lo hace el doble de grande. A poco no te gusta ¿eh?-dijo alzando las cejas sugestivamente.

-Sí, claro – bien Bella buena respuesta. Y mejor aún si está acompañada de tremendo sonrojo.

-Bueno esta es la sala. Aquí entre nos prefiero la terraza, es más divertido.

La sala estaba decorada en un estilo minimalista. El sillón era grande y blanco, la pared de la derecha de un color oscuro y las ventanas estaban cubiertas por cortinas venecianas de color crema. La pared de la izquierda era un enorme ventanal.

-Nunca, hermanita, jamás entres por esa puerta sin el permiso de Carlisle- dijo señalándome una puerta que estaba al fondo a la izquierda..

-¿Qué hay ahí?-pregunté curiosa.

-El despacho de Carlisle. Casi siempre esta ahí metido… ¡Aah! Que va, solo es para mostrártelo. Una miradita rápida y nos vamos- dijo en un susurro mientras miraba a ambos lados.

Asomamos la cabeza por la puerta. Era enorme. Todo revestido en madera y con muebles y parte de las paredes en blanco. Al fondo había un librero, repleto de libros. A la derecha un escritorio bastante ostentoso.

-Pero miren lo que tenemos aquí – alguien nos sorprendió por atrás poniéndonos una mano en la espalda. Aspiré todo el aire que pude de golpe por el susto, pero no pude evitar soltar una carcajada al oír el grito de niña de Emmett, a quien se le había ido todo signo de color en la cara.

-¡Rayos papá! Casi me matas de un infarto. La pobre Bella esta jadeando del susto – lo que él no sabía era que estaba intentando calmar la risa.

-Nadie te manda a meter las narices donde no te llaman Emmett.

-Solo le mostraba la casa a Bella- no pude evitar soltar una risita ante la imagen de Emmett batiendo las pestañas y haciendo un puchero.

-Te la dejaré pasar esta vez solo no lo vuelvan a hacer, y ya quita esa cara que me espantas.

Emmett me agarró del brazo mientras decía "más bien los gritos de mamá son lo que espantan a mitad de la noche" bajo su aliento. Me llevó por los dos escalones que estaban al pie de la escalera y luego por un pequeño pasillo. A la derecha había una puerta y al fondo se podía ver como se abría en una especie de salón.

-Este es el salón de música.- me mostró una pequeña sala donde había un enorme piano de cola, varios sillones y una lámpara de araña. Podía ver una guitarra acústica y otra eléctrica, un violín, un bajo y una batería.

-Veo que tienen muchos instrumentos. ¿Quién toca la guitarra?

-Todos menos Carlisle y Esme. Pero los únicos que la usan son Edward y Jasper.

-¿Puedo?

-Claro – me senté en uno de los sillones mientras Emmett se sentaba en otro –¿Quién te enseñó a tocar?

-Billy... mi primer padre adoptivo me enseñó algunos acordes. Pero en el centro de adopción hay un buen programa de artes. Eso mantiene a los adolescentes alejados de las drogas - con eso último comencé a tocar una canción que me gustaba mucho. Y sin pensarlo comencé a cantar.

_The power lines went out_

_And I am all alone _

_But I don't really care at all_

_Not answering my phone._

_All the games you played_

_The promises you made _

_Couldn't finish what you started_

_Only darkness still remains._

Emmett me miraba sorprendido. Luego se levantó y fue hacia la batería, se sentó detrás de ella y comenzó a dar golpes suaves para darle ritmo a la canción.

_Lost sight _

_Couldn't see_

_When it was you and me._

Emmett iba aumentando la fuerza y velocidad de los golpes mientras yo intentaba que las notas de la guitarra sonaran más rasgadas y fuertes.

_Blow the candles out_

_Looks like a solo tonight_

_I'm beginning to see the light_

_Blow the candles out_

_Looks like a solo tonight_

_But I think I'll be alright._

Dejé la última nota flotando en el aire, con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Wooh! No sabía que podías tocar y cantar así. Digo… bueno… yo, este… aún no te conozco. Pero tienes talento hermanita. Sí que encajarás en esta familia – dijo Emmett mientras me revolvía los cabellos.

-Eso fue muy bueno Bella. Emmett ¿dónde están Edward y Jasper?

-Rayos- murmuró bajo su aliento-. Este… Carlisle, papá… la verdad es que ellos me prometieron que regresarían pronto. Jasper fue a la librería buscando la nueva edición de la revista de pilotos. Y, este… Edward… él, bueno…-dijo atropelladamente.

-Emmett ¿me podrías decir de una buena vez?-gritó Carlisle exasperado.

-... – dijo tan rápido que apenas pude entenderle-. Aunque creo que solo lo usó como excusa- murmuró eso para sí mismo-. Este, papá… Yo, yo… le dije que no… no se fuera y… y mucho menos si era con… este… Tanya, pero no me hizo caso.

-¿Qué Edward qué? – yo miraba la escena realmente confundida, no entendía nada de lo que decían.

-Edward se fue con Tanya al…

-Sí, eso ya lo sé Emmett. El punto es que no puedo creer que aunque le haya dicho que esa chica no era nada buena, aún así se haya ido con ella. Pero ¿Por qué hacerle caso a…? – decía Carlisle para sí mismo mientras se alejaba.

-¿Quién es Tanya?

-Es la nueva "amiguita" de Edward. Nadie en esta casa le agrada su presencia. Los que ponen buena cara solo lo hacen por cortesía – dijo con un tono sombrío que de pronto cambió a una sonrisa-. Ven, ya te muestro la cocina y la terraza.

Cuando entramos a la cocina me quedé con la boca abierta. Era simplemente hermosa, parecía una de estas cocinas que aparecen en la TV. Todo era en madera, plateado y blanco. Había una pequeña isla donde había un fregadero revestido en madera, y una estufa empotrable. Pegada a la isla había una pequeña mesa de cristal con seis sillas. Al lado del refrigerador había una puerta vaivén doble de cristal que daba a una terraza.

-Y esta, Belly Bells, es la terraza – había un gran mueble de madera con cojines blancos. Al fondo no había pared solo cortinas blancas que caían y se agarraban en el piso. A mi izquierda había lo que parecía ser un minibar metálico con sillas del mismo color. A la derecha, donde estaba el mueble con forma de rectángulo, en el lado derecho al fondo había una pared de madera con una TV, estantes y un equipo de música. El techo era completamente de madera.

-Vamos Bella, quiero mostrarte lo más divertido de la casa – salimos al patio y frente a nosotros había dos senderos. El de la derecha tenía escalones -. Por esas escaleras se llega a un pequeño balcón – subimos las escaleras y vimos el balcón. Era realmente hermoso. Había muebles que rodeaban una jardinera cuadrada con piedras. Y había otro minibar pero sin sillas. Los muebles estaban debajo de una enredadera con cortinas. Todo era muy bello.

Bajamos las escaleras y nos fuimos por el otro camino donde había una enorme piscina con jacuzzi. La piscina tenía los bordes de piedra y una cascada de donde salía un pequeña resbaladera. Del jacuzzi salía un canal con agua que daba a la piscina, al lado había mesas y sillas de playa.

El camino seguía hasta donde había dos canchas, una de basketball y otra de tennis. Cuando pensé que esta casa no podría ser mejor, veía algo más y me hacía cerrar la boca antes de decir cualquier otra cosa.

-Ahora Bells te quiero enseñar el sótano y cuarto de juegos.

Me llevó dentro de la casa hasta donde estaban las escaleras. Cuando pasamos anteriormente no me había fijado que había una escalera que llevaba a la parte inferior de la casa. A medida que íbamos bajando se prendían pequeñas luces debajo de la escalera. Cuando llegamos al final había dos puertas. Entramos, por la puerta de la izquierda a lo que podría llamar el mejor cuarto de juegos. Había una mesa de billar, otra de póker, un minibar (en esta casa hay demasiados) mesa de hockey, otra de futbolito y otra de ping-pong. Había una TV con un xbox 360 e instrumentos y micrófonos, en frente había un enorme sofá.

-Bueno Belly, verás… esta familia tiene la tendencia a pasar los domingos en familia… y todas las noche vemos una película-dijo mientras me guiaba hasta una puerta. Cuando la abrió no pude creer lo que mis ojos veían -. Este hermanita es nuestro cine personal – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Wow! ¿Y de verdad esperan que me acostumbre a esto? – dije con asombro.

-Podría jurar que ya tienes la boca seca hermanita… has babeado tanto que creo que tendremos que llamar a los bomberos para hidratarte – su tono burlón ocasionó que me enfadara un poco.

-Sí, llama a los bomberos mientras yo llamaré al parque de Jellystone… así les aviso que encontré al oso Yogi – dije sacándole la lengua. Sí, un acto infantil de mi parte, pero ya no me dejaría ser parte de las burlas de Emmett.

-Buena esa Bells…- dijo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Emmett deja que Bella descanse – dijo Esme a quien no la había visto entrar-. Seguro esta agotada.

-Sí, mamá – Emmett dijo con tono aburrido -. Pues Bells te muestro tu habitación.

Subimos las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, en el cual solo podía ver un pasillo con ocho puertas, cinco del lado derecho y tres en el izquierdo.

-La habitación del fondo del pasillo derecho es la de nuestros padres- al Emmett decir _nuestros _padres, me sentí por primera vez aceptada. Nunca pensé que me aceptarían tan pronto, y menos que este chico que parece un gran oso feroz podría tener complejo de osito cariñosito y me viera como una hermana y no como una completa desconocida, o peor, como una intrusa.

-¿Y las demás puertas?

-Después están la de Alice y Rose, y luego la de Jasper, frente a la de él está la habitación de huéspedes – dijo señalando primero las puertas más cercanas a la del fondo, y luego a las más cercanas a la escalera. Luego señaló a la izquierda-. La del fondo es el cuarto de estudio. Hay una mesa grande, un sofá muy cómodo, varias mesas de dibujo y libreros. Y cosas de esas que usan Alice y Rosalie para pintar – ¿podría esta casa ser mejor? No lo creo -. Y una pequeña escalerilla que da al balcón de la azotea. Edward pasa mucho tiempo ahí arriba. Hay camillas se acuesta ahí a ver las estrellas... bueno, tenía que ser Gayward.

No pude evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada. ¿Gayward? ¿En serio? Esto iba a ser muy bueno.

-Bueno Bells… lamento que tu habitación este justo en frente a') la de este espécimen.

Entré a mi habitación y no pude evitar suspirar sorprendida. La pared de la derecha era blanca pero con un extraño diseño, la pared del fondo tenia un ventanal que no llegaba al piso pero si se extendía de lado a lado. En la pared izquierda había dos puertas. Y en la pared que antes me quedaba detrás había un librero/mueble muy extraño y un escritorio. Era simplemente hermosa.

-¡Wow! ¿Quien se hizo cargo de decorar esto?

-Esme – dijo Emm encogiéndose de hombros -. Bueno hermanita te dejo. Nos vemos a la hora de la cena – dicho esto salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta. Entré por una puerta y me encontré con un enorme vestidor, a medio armar, con una puerta al final. Cuando la abrí pude ver que era un armario pero solo había unos cuantos zapatos, zapatillas, carteras, maletas y bultos. Salí y entré por la otra puerta. Era un baño todo en blanco, con tina, ducha y cabina de hidromasaje.

Fui al vestidor a buscar que ponerme, estábamos a mitad de verano por lo que me decidí por unos pantalones jeans cortos y un polo. Entré directo a la ducha, quería sentir el agua tibia cayendo en mi cabeza y espalda.

Apoyé mi espalda de la pared de cerámica y me dejé caer abrazando mis piernas. Es algo que suelo hacer cuando pienso, y ahora mismo estaba en un remolino de preguntas. ¿Podré realmente acostumbrarme a esta casa? ¿A esta familia? ¿Y si los demás chicos no me quieren? O peor aún, ¿si me odian?

Pero aparte de ese pequeño problema, creo que hasta me podría acostumbrar a vivir aquí, teniendo a Esme cerca, a Carlisle y Emmett haciendo bromas.

En esta casa me sentía bien, como si realmente por fin, perteneciera a un lugar. Podría decir que estaba en casa. No sé a qué se debe, si es el aura que despide la casa, o las atenciones y cariño de Esme, o Emmett portándose como un hermano mayor, pero me hacía sentir parte de la familia.

Salí del baño completamente relajada y me dejé caer en la cama, quedándome dormida tan pronto mi cabeza tocó almohada.

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

No tengo mucho tiempo que comence a subir la historia y ya me retrace! :$

Lo sientoo! En la oficina el internet se fue completamente y hasta hoy no pude subir.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado!

Sean amables y cualquier tomatazo que no sea en la cara x_x y menos en el cabello!

Gracias por los Reviews...

No me gusta exigir, pero anda, denle al botoncito y digan lo primero que se les venga en mente cuando lean el cap. Bueno, malo, alguna sugerencia, les agradeceria! u.u

Ps, espero estar actualizando semanal, o lo mas pronto que pueda.

Nos leemos en el proximo cap! ;)

Besos

Bony :*


	4. Primeros encuentros

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes son de SM. ¡Solo la trama y cualquier locura es mía! u.u y muy, muy pronto también ¡Edward Cullen lo será! *.*

Bueno, ya saben... Nos leemos abajo!

**Chapter****3**. Primeros encuentros.

* * *

><p>Me desperté tras dos horas de sueño, y todo gracias a una música que provenía de la habitación de enfrente. ¿Es que acaso no sabía lo que era el respeto a la tranquilidad? Pero cuando agudicé mi oído pude escuchar una de mis canciones favoritas.<p>

_She needs me now _

_But I can't seem to find a time_

_I've got a new job now _

_In the unemployment line_

_And we don't know how, how we got _

_Into this mess, it's a God's test_

_Someone help us _

_Cause we're doing our best_

Comencé a cantar. Sí, canto mucho, me encanta.

_Trying to make it work _

_But man these times are hard_

_But we're gonna start by _

_Drinking old cheap bottles of wine_

_Sit talking up all night_

_Saying things we haven't _

_For a while, a while yeah_

_We're smiling but we're close to tears_

_Even after all these years_

_We just now got the feeling _

_That we're meeting for the first time_

Cuando canté la última palabra escuché unos ruidos, y como la música se detuvo abruptamente. No le di importancia y me puse a revisar cada libro que estaba en el librero. Había leído unos cuantos, pero hubo una saga que captó mi atención. No parecían ser muy común. La autora era Sarah Shepard y el título Pretty little liars, creo que hay una serie que se llama así. En fin, abrí el libro para comenzar a leer pero el knock knock de la puerta me interrumpió.

-Bells… Hermanita…

-¿Qué quieres Emmett?-pregunté ceñuda cuando el entro a mi habitación cerrando la puerta tras el.

-Hey Bella no te pongas así… ¡Relájate! Vengo a tratar de convencerte para que te nos unas a Jazz y a mí en la piscina. Aún es temprano y hace calor-dijo con una sonrisa y abanicándose con su mano.

-Ni si quiera tengo un bañador.

-Debes tener uno. Alice se encargó de una parte de tu guardarropa antes de irse con Rose.

-Por cierto… ¿dónde están ellas?-pregunté con verdadera curiosidad. No las había visto, ahora que lo pienso.

-Están en Paris. Un viaje de compras – abrí los ojos lo más que pude ante la sorpresa, y si pudiera, mi boca estaría tan abierta como la momia... – Sin duda, tendrás nuevos inquilinos – dijo refiriendose a su mal chiste de las moscas, soltó una carcajada y pasó a mi lado arrastrándome con él hasta el vestidor.

Buscó en unas gavetas que estaban al final. Y vi como habían varios bañadores… no, varios son dos o tres… habían muchos… de diferentes colores y tonos.

-Este es prefecto-dijo mientras me lanzaba uno-. Vete al baño y cámbiate.

Entré al baño y me puse el bañador. Era de un color amarillo intenso y de una pieza. Debería decir que Emmett tiene buen gusto, pero no, sería muy extraño. Cogí la pequeña falda tejida y las sandalias, y salí a mi habitación donde Emmett me esperaba. Carraspeé para llamar su atención.

-¡Wow! Te ves bien hermanita… en serio ¿cuántos años tienes? – dijo cuando me encaró, con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Sin duda Emmett, eres un caso – dije rodando los ojos mientras me ponía roja.

-Vamos hermanita, no hagamos esperar a Jasper – dijo tras aclararse la garganta y me cargó en su hombro.

-¡Emmett! ¿en serio? ¿me llevarás en tu hombro hasta la piscina? – dije entre risas pero con un deje de frustración por las actitudes de Emmett.

-Sip– pronunció la p con más énfasis del necesario –. Llegaremos más rápido.

A pesar de la extraña personalidad de Emmett, creo que es la persona en la que más podría confiar. Además, me recordaba a Jake con sus bromas y su sonrisa de niño en la cara. Y aunque a veces parecía infantil, él podría ser el único que me arranque una sonrisa.

-¡Jasper! – El grito de Emmett me hizo salir de mis pensamientos. Y ya estábamos en la piscina. – Fíjate a quien traigo aquí. Sí, nuestra nueva hermanita.- Lo miré con los ojos muy abiertos y mis mejillas sonrojadas de la vergüenza.

-Hola, Bella – dijo una voz melodiosa a mi espalda. Cuando voltee para saludarlo toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se acumuló en mi cara. Era un chico mucho más alto que yo, era musculoso, pero un tanto delgado. Su cara era como la de un ángel, ojos azules y el cabello de un color rubio miel que caían en pequeñas ondas por su frente.

-Hola – murmuré.

-Espero que te sientas bien aquí – dijo Jasper con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Sí, claro – gran respuesta Bella. Pero es que si encontraba a Emmett apuesto, este chico simplemente era deslumbrante.

-Bueno, eemm… creo que ya te enteraste que tendrás dos hermanas, pero ellas decidieron irse a un… ¿cómo le llamaron Emm? – dijo Jasper con un tono bromista en su voz.

-Creo que le llamaron algo así como… viaje de compras relajante – en seguida ambos estallaron en carcajadas. Yo no pude evitar mirar confundida a los dos chicos que se agarraban de los muebles.

-Verás Bella… nuestra querida hermanita menor tiene cierta adicción a la moda y por ende a las compras – dijo riendo hasta llorar. Mi cara debió ser un poema.

-Espero que NUNCA se le ocurra llevarme – dije horrorizada. Si hay algo que odie más que las personas plásticas es ir de compras y hacer todo ese tipo de cosas que le gusta hacer a la mayoría. Y sin darme cuenta, ambos estaban mirándome con un deje de diversión en los ojos - ¿Qué?

-A Alice nadie, y créeme cuando te digo, nadie le dice que no, y si lo haces intenta que cambies de parecer…

-Y si no accedes, te lleva contra tu voluntad… - completó Jasper.

-¡Bueno, bueno! Ya dejemos esto para después, el sol no durará todo el día ahí – dijo Emmett saltando a la piscina, salpicando agua por todas partes.

-Creo que me quedaré fuera un rato – dije un tanto asustada de lo que Emmett me podría hacer ahí dentro.

-Me quedaré un rato contigo, creo que yo también tengo derecho a conocerte hermanita – Jasper emanaba una tranquilidad que hacía que confiara en él como si tuviera meses conociéndolo. – Dime algo Bella. Espero no te moleste, pero tengo cierta curiosidad, ¿te acuerdas de tus padres? – aunque la pregunta me tomó por sorpresa no me sentí molesta o incómoda, al contrario, vi en Jasper lo mismo que vi en Jake cuando perdimos a Billy y Sarah. Una tristeza y desolación como si sintiera lo que yo sentí en ese momento tan crucial triste de mi vida.

-La verdad es que no, los perdí cuando tenía tres años. Solo recuerdo que mi papá me leía antes de dormir y mi mamá me cantaba. Tengo un álbum de fotos donde los veo a ellos con su característica felicidad de recién casados y de padres primerizos. Pero no los extraño más que a Billy y Sarah.

-¿Quiénes eran ellos?

-Mis primeros padres adoptivos. Ellos han sido los únicos que me han querido casi tanto como mis padres biológicos. Pero también murieron.

-Siento escuchar eso Bella – Jasper suspiró y miró al cielo –. Eres más fuerte de lo que cualquiera podría ser. Puedo ver que has sufrido mucho para ser tan joven.

-Jasper ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Ya la hiciste, pero te permito que hagas otra – dijo sonriendo y mirando como Emmett nadaba de un lado a otro.

-¿Eres uno de los gemelos, verdad? Pero me doy cuenta de que no te pareces a nadie además de tu hermana supongo. A pesar de que tienes casi el mismo color de ojos que Carlisle hay algo diferente en ellos.

-Eres muy observadora Bella – dijo mirándome con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, dándome a entender que no le molestaba mi pregunta –. Carlisle era el mejor amigo de mi padre, y es mi padrino. Mis padres murieron en un accidente aéreo cuando tenía diez años. Y como no tenemos familiares la custodia quedó a manos de Carlisle y Esme.

-Y… ¿cómo te sentiste cuando les dijeron que vendrían a vivir aquí?

-A decir verdad me emocioné. Pensé que nos mandarían a un orfanato o centro de adopciones, y conozco a los Cullen desde que tengo uso de razón. Al principio fue un poco difícil, pero verás que con el tiempo te acostumbras – dicho esto se quitó la camisilla que tenía dejando ver más claro su abdomen. Debo admitir que para tener tan solo quince años, estaba bien formado. – Venga Bella ¿no vas a entrar?

-Me quedaré un rato en la orilla – dije quitándome las sandalias y la falda.

-¡Wow Bella! – dijo Jasper con una sonrisa torcida –. Te ves fantástica en ese bañador ¿Quién diría que tienes trece?

-¿Por qué están todos empeñados en decirme lo mismo? – pregunté tapándome la cara para disimular el fuerte sonrojo que amenazaba con explotar mi cara.

-Bueno Bells, la verdad sea dicha – dijo Emmett quien acababa de emerger con la elegancia de un nadador profesional.

-La verdad es que soy su nueva hermana y ustedes están viéndome como un pedazo de carne – bufé y reí.

Definitivamente. Me estaba acostumbrando a estar con este par. Emmett era como el hermano mayor que te juega bromas pero te protege, y sin duda alguna, muestra su cariño de una manera muy peculiar. Jasper por otro lado, era el hermano con quien puedes hablar pero también reírte; era calmado y te hacía sentir tranquila y feliz. Era como un aura que emanaba...

De pronto mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por unas fuertes manos que me empujaron al agua haciéndome caer casi en medio de la piscina. Cuando salí del agua tenía la respiración agitada. Y justo en el momento en que miré donde estaba sentada antes, vi como Emmett se doblaba de la risa y Jasper negaba con la cabeza y se esforzaba tanto por no soltar la carcajada que tenía su cara roja.

-¡Ya verás Emmett! – le grité furiosa.

-Claro Belly Bells, eres tan… ¡grande y fuerte! – dicho esto Jasper no aguantó más, y tras un par de lágrimas, soltó una estruendosa carcajada –. Vamos Bells, no me harás nada, ¿o si? Solo quería que entraras al agua. Coger tanto sol hará que se te caliente la cabeza.

-Por su puesto Emmett, tienes toda la razón. Y por eso es que voy a salir y darte un pequeño abrazo – la cara de Emm paso de la sorpresa a una enorme sonrisa cuando me vio salir y dirigirme hasta la orilla donde seguía parado.

Miré a Jasper y al parecer se percató de mis intenciones porque me guiñó el ojo. Tan pronto estuve cerca de los brazos de Emmett, dejé que mi torpeza hiciera acto de presencia, resbalándome de tal forma que cuando intenté agarrarle lo empujé y cayó de cara en el agua. No me había pegado tan fuerte, pero cualquier dolor en mi trasero se hubiera ido tan solo de haber visto a Emmett cayendo en la piscina.

-Así que también a ti te gusta gastar bromas ¿eh? – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-No te me acerques, Emmett – más no valió la pena decirle. – Emmett Cullen, un paso más y grito para que Esme venga.

-Esme no está y ni se te ocurra llamar a Carlisle porque también él se fue – vi como su sonrisa se ensanchó. Alcé una ceja queriendo saber a qué se refería –. Cuidado hermanita, no sabes de lo que soy capaz.

-Emmett… aléjate.

-Nop.

-¡Eeeemmeeett! – grité mientras me atraía hacia él con sus enormes brazos.

-Eso te enseñará a no meter… - no lo dejé continuar salpicándole agua por toda la cara.

-¡Ja! El que ríe de ultimo ríe mejor – dije riendo e intentando mantenerme a flote.

-Estuvo buena esa Bella – dijo Jasper entre carcajadas – ¿Dónde aprendiste a responder bromas como esas?

-Digamos que tengo un as bajo la manga.

Luego de estar un rato más en la piscina salí para recostarme en una de las camillas. Cuando iba a secarme el pelo escuché la música de un piano sonar a lo lejos, era una melodía triste y profunda. Quien quiera que la estuviera tocando debía sentir la peor de las tristezas. Era hermosa, perfecta, pero creaba una sensación de vacío y desolación que abrumaba hasta el más feliz de los corazones.

-Veo que nuestro querido Eddie te ha contagiado – dijo Jasper con una sonrisa triste.

-¿Eddie?

-Sí, Edward. Él, a pesar de su corta edad es muy buen pianista, pero desde hace unos seis años lo único que toca son canciones tristes.

-¿Qué fue lo que le hizo cambiar?

-¿Sabes que Belly? Demasiadas preguntas por hoy – dijo Emmett interrumpiendo. Al parecer era un tema delicado –.Mejor vamos a cambiarnos y comer algo Carlisle y Esme están en una cena con uno de los pacientes de papá y no llegarán hasta tarde.

Después de cambiarnos Jasper se encargó de hacer pasta, Emmett hizo carne a la parrilla y yo ayudé con la ensalada. Pusimos la mesa entre bromas y risas. Con Emm y Jazz estoy segura que estaría entretenida y a salvo. Eran tan diferentes, pero en sus ojos se veía que si querían a una persona la protegerían y que sin importar cuanto tiempo lleve en la familia la querrían de igual manera.

Las últimas dos semanas habían pasado muy rápido. Había caído en un tipo de rutina, agradable debo admitir. Me levantaba y ayudaba a Esme con el desayuno, al principio se negó, pero insistí tanto que no le quedó de otra. Desayunábamos todos y luego Emm, Jazz y yo nos la pasábamos en la piscina, luego comíamos y (te sugiero que añadas "al terminar") nos íbamos al sótano y jugábamos a jugar rockband, siempre me tocaba el micrófono, después de que lancé uno de los palitos de la batería y le pegué a Emmett en la cabeza. Luego volvíamos a la piscina y al final una pequeña cena familiar en la que todos contribuían.

Lo curioso del asunto es que nunca me crucé con Edward, él era un total desconocido, Esme me dijo que estaba pasando por un momento difícil. La verdad es que creo que era algo más, fíjate que ni si quiera ha salido a conocer a su "nueva hermana". Y no sé por qué pero sentía una curiosidad enorme por conocer a Edward, aún más grande que la de conocer a Alice y Rosalie que llegarían, según me habían dicho, un día antes del cumpleaños del chico misterioso. Y hablando de misterios…

-Emm, sé que eres tú…

-¿Cómo es que siempre adivinas? – dijo quejándose.

-Primero, eres el único que lo hace; segundo, eres enorme Emm, y para nada sigiloso y por último, tus gigantescas manos tienen un olor entre dulce y picante.

-Creo que lo primero es muy obvio, debo dejar de hacer eso. En cuanto el resto… lo tomaré como cumplido – dijo dándome un sonoro beso en la mejilla y, para no variar, mi cara alcanzó uno de los tonos de rojo más intenso, luego sentí como mis pies dejaban de tocar el piso y como la habitación daba vueltas.

-E… Emm… eett… aaii… aaireee... – jadeaba mientras me mareaba aún más.

-¡Oh! Estás azul hermanita ¿Estás bien? - ¿No podía ser más despistado? ¿Acaso no notaba como estaba?

-¡Claro que no Emmett! ¿Cómo rayos pretendes que esté bien? ¡Estabas a punto de asfixiarme! – dije en un grito mientras me acercaba acusándolo con el dedo.

-Emmett, a juzgar por la mirada de Bella deberías correr – dijo Jazz esta vez.

-Sí Emm… ¡Corre!

-Bella, Belly Bells… ¿no crees que estás exagerando? – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-De hecho… no Emmett – esbocé una sonrisa maligna.

-Ok… esto sí que asusta – Emmett comenzó a correr y corrió como alma que se lleva el diablo. Lo vi subir por las escaleras y escuché que dijo algo como "hey Eddie" no le di importancia y cuando iba a subir el segundo tramo de escaleras me tropecé con algo.

-¿¡Eres torpe, o algo así! – pregunto una voz aterciopelada, y a pesar del tono, melodiosa y firme no como la de cualquier adolescente. Levanté la mirada para encontrarme con un ángel que se levantaba del piso y se sacudía. Era un chico bastante alto aunque no tanto como Emmett, debía medir 1,80 m de altura y era un poco, pero solo un poco menos fuerte que Jazz. Tenía un pelo hermoso y sedoso a la vista, me pregunté si era tan suave al tocarlo como parecía, y era de un extraño color bronce con destellos rubios rojizos, con un aspecto desaliñado. En su rostro una nariz recta al igual que la de Carlisle y los ojos de un verde esmeralda aún más intenso que el de Esme enmarcados en gruesas cejas. Tenía unos labios finos que te incitaban a probarlos… esperen… ¿yo dije eso? En fin, era bastante guapo - ¿Qué es lo que miras?

-Y... yo... eem… n... no… este… - bien Bella ¿Qué pensará de ti? Es la primera vez que te ve, y no solo lo empujas sino también te portas como una tarada. Me reprendí mentalmente.

-A parte de torpe, bruta. ¿No sabes hablar?

-¡Ya basta Edward! Ella no tiene la culpa. Con la forma tan estúpida en la que te has comportado últimamente, no hubiera subido. – dijo Emmett bastante enojado. Con una actitud que si pegaba con su apariencia fortachona y grande. – De haber sabido que te ibas a salir de tu caverna y encima a comportarte como un imbécil, no hubiera corrido hasta aquí para exponer a Bella de esa manera.

-¡Ella fue la que vino hasta aquí a invadir mi espacio, y no solo eso, no… viene y me empuja! – dijo Edward elevando la voz aún más. Sentí como las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos.

-Más vale que cierres tu boca Edward – le advirtió Emmett entre dientes.

-¿Si no qué? Dime Emmett ¿Qué me harás? – respondió Edward levantando su cabeza. Era un poco gracioso a decir verdad. Edward era mucho más bajo que Emmett y aun así lo desafiaba, y sin una pizca de miedo o duda.

-Si no la cierras, me encargaré de que no puedas comer sin una pajilla – dicho esto, Emmett me cargó y me llevó escaleras abajo.

Yo no podía evitar sentirme mal por como Edward me había tratado, me dijo que era una intrusa, una bruta y torpe. No es que me sorprenda tanto el hecho de que me digan que soy torpe, pues lo era y yo misma me reía de ello. Pero escucharlo de su boca era todavía peor. No había notado que estaba en una habitación totalmente desconocida, y mucho menos que estaba llorando hasta que Emmett limpió mis mejillas. Cuando acostumbré mis ojos a la luz, me fijé en que la habitación era oscura. No había ventanas y las paredes eran azul oscuro y otras azul claro. Había un sillón con la forma de un balón de fútbol y una silla roja frente a una TV. En una de las paredes había una estantería con cascos y trofeos.

-Bells, no le hagas caso a Gayward – dijo con una seriedad increíble, pero yo… yo no pude evitar soltar una enorme carcajada.

-¿Gayward? Eso ya lo habías dicho antes, ahora entiendo por qué.

-Pues a veces se comporta de una manera tan estúpida que parece gay – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Bells olvida esto. Ve al baño y échate agua en la cara. Estás hecha un desastre.

-Está bien, capitán – dije dando un saludo militar.

Entré al baño y me quedé con la boca abierta. No era muy grande pero a la derecha había un ventanal el cual daba a algo parecido a un jardín con piedras. Arriba estaba sin techo y se podía ver el cielo. Cuando llovía debía ser simplemente hermoso y relajante. Cuando me lavé la cara, salí a la habitación para encontrarme a Emmett sentado en el piso recostado en el sillón de balón de fútbol y a Jazz en la silla roja.

-Es que no puedo creerlo Emmett. Edward no es así, él es una buena persona y muy caballeroso. Es que es imposible…

-Sí, es imposible que estés hablando del mismo Edward que me insultó. Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer, cada quien tiene derecho a pensar lo que quiera del otro.

-No Bella, es todo lo contrario. Tú tienes derecho a que los demás te vean como eres.

-Emm, lo que dijo Edward es cierto, soy una intrusa y torpe.

-Emm tiene razón Bella. Y créeme podrás ser torpe, pero tienes otras cualidades que te hacen una gran persona. Y sobre lo de intrusa, creo que la más indicada para catalogarte así eres tú misma. Si no te sientes como una, no lo eres Bells. Y puedo verlo en ti, en tus ojos y en tu sonrisa. Te sientes como si pertenecieras aquí.

-Gracias chicos, de verdad me hacen sentir mejor. Pero Edward…

-Olvídate de él Belly. No vale la pena pensar en imbéciles… mejor vamos al salón de juegos.

El resto de la semana pasó en un parpadeo, me encontraba sentada sola en el jardín para despejar mi cabeza. Era un hermoso crepúsculo, este se había convertido en mi momento favorito del día, sus colores y esa brisa veraniega me relajaba por completo.

Tomé una bocanada de aire y la dejé salir de golpe.

-Hola ¿quién eres? – Preguntó una chica de la misma estatura que yo, con largo y lacio cabello rubio platinado y ojos verdes – ¿Qué haces frente a la casa de los Cullen? – preguntó con una gran sonrisa en sus labios color carmín, mientras masticaba su goma de mascar de una manera un tanto vulgar.

-Yo soy Bella y ahora vivo con los Cullen.

-Que descortés de tu parte Lauren – dijo una chica más baja caminando hacia su amiga. Esta por el contrario, tenía un voluminoso y rizado cabello castaño. – Hola Bella, me llamo Jessica Stanley y la tonta de mi amiga es Lauren Mallory. Vivimos una en frente de la otra a unas casas de aquí. ¿De dónde vienes? – dijo con una sonrisa "amable". – Espero no te moleste la pregunta.

-No... Este… yo vengo de Forks – y no era mentira ahí naci y viví por un tiempo hasta que Irina quiso mudar su centro de adopciones hasta aquí, en Chicago.

-¿Forks? Nunca había escuchado de esa ciudad – esta vez fue Lauren la que habló.

-Es un pequeño pueblo. A las afueras de Washintong.

-Bueno Bella, nos tenemos que ir. Nos veremos pronto y espero que seamos amigas – dijo Jessica con una sonrisa enorme, que hasta miedo daba.

Había algo en esas dos chicas. No sé si eran sus diminutas faldas de mezclilla, o las ajustadas blusas de tirantes por encima de su ombligo, combinada con unas converse del mismo color chillón que sus blusas. Pero parecían ser plásticas y para nada inteligentes. Al menos una de ella era amable.

Cuando se fueron me di cuenta que ya estaba oscuro, el sol se había ido por completo dando paso a la fría brisa de la noche. Me quedé sentada en el mismo lugar, el tiempo había pasado rápido y siempre me encontraba haciendo algo, y doy gracias por ello. Aún no soportaba estar sin Jake, Emmett tenía la misma personalidad y eso me ayudaba a soportarlo. Pero Jake es mi hermanito, mi compañero de travesuras y la fuerza con la que me repuse de cada caída. No podía evitar llorar, extrañaba jugar con Jake. Ver películas, especialmente Titanic. Quedarnos horas acostados en el tejado mirando las estrellas y hablando tonterías. Amaba verlo hacer deportes. Recordé momentos inolvidables con él, como cuando intentó tocar guitarra y le rompió cuatro de las cuerdas, o cuando accidentalmente quedó colgado de los pantalones al resbalarse del enorme árbol frente a la casa.

-Bella, cariño. ¿Qué tienes? – preguntó Esme sentándose a mi lado y abrazándome.

-Es… es que… Jake… lo… lo extra… traño mucho – tartamudee hipando.

-Bella, sé que es difícil separarte de un ser querido, y más aún si es la única persona que te queda de tu infancia. Pero hay que aprender a seguir adelante, cariño. No te podías quedar estancada en ese lugar. Además, si de algo estoy segura es que Jake será adoptado por alguien, él parece ser un niño maravilloso y cariñoso, ¿no es así? – asentí derramando más lágrimas y aferrándome a ella como si fuera mi fuente de vida. – Te propongo algo, ¿sí? – Volví a asentir. – Pasado mañana es el cumpleaños de Edward, sí me ayudas a hacerle un pastel a Edward, a la mañana siguiente te llevaré a ver a Jake, ¿de acuerdo?.

Cuando Esme dijo lo de visitar a Jacob no pude evitar sonreír, pero todo se vino abajo cuando mencionó lo de involucrarme en algo para Edward. Las últimas semanas lo había visto muy pocas veces, y cuando lo hacía era para encontrarme con una mirada hostil y cargada de odio. Me tensé y Esme al darse cuenta me miró con confusión.

-No creo que sea buena idea que me involucre con las cosas de Edward. Él me ve como una intrusa.

-Bella, no digas eso. Edward solo está un poco incómodo con esta situación de un nuevo miembro en la familia. Él siempre ha sido el más apegado a mí, y después de que Jasper y Rosalie llegaron él simplemente no soportó el hecho de que la familia creciera. Pero como ya los conocía y los veía como sus primos no se le hizo tan difícil. Solo dale tiempo cariño.

-Está bien Esme, pero no quiero que se entere que yo ayudé.

-Creo que es justo. ¿Por qué no vamos a la cocina por galletas y leche?

La mañana siguiente pasó como un borrón ante mis ojos. Ya de pronto estábamos Jazz, Emm y yo viendo la TV en la terraza y riéndonos, mientras Emm y Jazz hacían una competencia del que se bebiera mas rápido una enorme jarra de té helado sin derramar nada con dos pajillas.

-¡Vamos Jazz! – logré gritar entre risas – ¡Emmett Cullen no inclines la jarra, tramposo! - Emmett me mató con la mirada mientras yo rodaba los ojos - ¡Vamos Jazz te falta poco! – Y tres segundos después Jasper alzaba los brazos victorioso –. Sabía que ganarías- dije dándole un abrazo el cual lo sorprendió pero no tardo en corresponder, y... ¿Qué puedo decir? A estos dos era fácil cogerle cariño.

-Rayos Belly. Pensé que estabas de mi lado – se quejó Emmett como un niño cuando pierde algo.

-Estabas haciendo trampa Emm – dije apuntándolo con un dedo acusatoriamente y entrecerrando los ojos – y yo no apoyo las trampas…

-Veo que ya Bella se ha encariñado con el Cullen mayor y con Hale – escuché una voz suave y cantarina a mi espalda, y sentí como mis mejillas se tornaban ligeramente rojas. - ¿Apoco no es adorable Rose? Mira como se sonroja.

Cuando las vi no pude evitar abrir los ojos por la sorpresa. Eran dos chicas completamente diferentes. Había una rubia más alta que yo y con facciones de una belleza espectacular y un cuerpo escultural. Su cabello caía en doradas ondas hasta media espalda, tenía unos ojos de color azul oscuro casi violeta, igual a los de Jasper. Y la otra chica, que era más baja que yo y de apariencia delicada haciéndola parecer una pequeña hadita. Llevaba el pelo negro y muy corto, con cada punta apuntando una dirección diferente. Sus ojos eran de un azul verdoso un tanto extraño, era como si fuera la mezcla de los de Carlisle y Esme.

-Hola – dije en un tono muy bajo.

-Hola Bella, soy Alice. Estoy tan emocionada. Ya verás, seremos las mejores amigas – dijo la menuda dando pequeños saltitos. No pude evitar sonreír ante ese gesto. De pronto sentí como unos pequeños brazos me rodeaban con una fuerza casi igual a la de Emmett.

-A… Al… lice… a... aii… re – apenas pude decir. No entendía como alguien tan pequeño podría ser tan fuerte.

-¡Oh! Lo siento Bella – dijo sonrojándose.

-Está bien… creo – dije masajeándome los hombros y brazos. – Hola Rosalie – dije dirigiéndole una sonrisa a la despampanante rubia que, en un principio me miró con sorpresa para luego mirarme de forma crítica levantando una de sus delineadas cejas. Y por último, aniquilarme con la mirada.

-Ni pienses que el hecho de que estés aquí te va a hacer una Cullen – Rosalie dijo con un tono agrio y frío en su voz, para luego girar sobre sus talones y dirigirse escaleras arriba.

Miré atónita por donde se había marchado. No podía creer que no solo Edward me odiaba, sino también Rosalie y aún no llevaba más de dos meses en esta casa. Algo me hizo creer que iba a tener momentos muy difíciles con esos dos. Más no le di mucha importancia, como Esme me había dicho a veces es mejor hacer oídos sordos a palabras necias, y estoy muy segura que esto aplicaba bastante bien a la situación. Aunque debo ser honesta y admitir que me duele que Edward no me acepte, y que Rosalie sin si quiera hablar conmigo me juzgara de esa manera, podría decir que hasta me odia, pero no quiero adelantarme a los hechos.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos! :D <strong>

**Este capi esta mucho mas largo que los otros. Creo que la primera impresion es importante. y por lo que vimos Eddie no le dio una muy buena impresion a Bella, pero veremos que pasa mas adelante, ellos dos no se pueden odiar.**

**En fin, Gracias por las alertas y los RR, Son geniales! **

**Hay fotos del capi anterior y de este en mi blog! Me gusta poner imagenes, asi es mas grafico y divertido (/^-^)/**

**Ps, ya saben... Nos leemos pronto! **

**Y dejen un Review.**

**Ya se la razón por la cual las autoras los piden de vez en cuando! xD son nuestra paga! X_X**

**Besos,**

**Bony**


	5. ¡Sorpresa!

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes son de SM. ¡Solo la trama y cualquier locura es mía! u.u y muy, muy pronto también ¡Edward Cullen lo será! *.*

Muchas gracias a mis dos queridisimas Betas AlePattz y MeliPattz por hacer de esta historia algo mucho mejor y mas coherente. No se que seria de mi historia sin ustedes!

**Chapter****4**. ¡Sorpresa!

* * *

><p>-Bella, tenemos tantas cosas de que hablar. Como nuestras marcas preferidas, estilos, lugares, sueños… ¡son demasiadas cosas! – decía Alice dando saltitos a mi lado.<p>

Yo aún seguía atónita por las palabras de Rosalie. No comprendía por qué me había dicho eso, yo no quería ser una Cullen, solo quería pertenecer a un hogar, tener personas en las que confiar y Rosalie me quitó todas las esperanzas que tenia de realizar ese sueño. Y hoy más que nunca sentí nostalgia. Nostalgia de estar con Jake, ser feliz con mi sol, las bromas, las tardes de película. Él era mi única familia y mi mejor amigo, todo lo que tenia.

Entramos a su habitación. Era simplemente hermosa. El piso era de madera, dos camas, un enorme escritorio donde había bocetos y diferentes dibujos, pinturas y telas. Los colores era muy bonitos y al parecer iban bastante bien con la personalidad de Alice.

-Bella. ¿Podrías dejar mi laptop en el escritorio que está en la otra habitación? – preguntó señalando primero la laptop y luego una puerta en una esquina. Cuando fui a dejar la laptop pude ver un pequeño estudio con dos sillones uno cuadrado pequeño y otro redondo y más grande. Había una pared que tenía un enorme espejo, en el rincón había un hueco donde la pared era de un rosa fuerte y un armario con cosas para el baño y ositos. En la pared contraria, había otro armario pero más grande con puertas de cristal. Tenía todo tipo de telas, sobreros y cosas con plumas y brillo. Y al lado un pequeño escritorio una puerta. Dejé la laptop allí y me encaminé hasta donde estaba Alice.

La ayudé a desempacar todo y después nos encaminamos a guardarlo en su lugar. Fuimos al otro lado de la habitación y entramos por una puerta hacia un enorme vestidor, todo revestido en madera. Si el mío era grande, este era algo de otra dimensión.

-Bella… como sabrás, mañana es el cumpleaños de Edward y necesito que me ayudes con la decoración de la pequeña fiesta. Va a ser en la noche en el patio, será tipo Hawaiana, con trajes de baño y vestidos todos de blanco. ¿Me ayudas? – primero Esme con lo del pastel y ahora Alice con lo de la fiesta. De pronto vi como Alice ponía una cara de cachorrito mojado y no me le pude negar.

-Claro Alice, pero en la mañana le ayudaré a Esme con el pastel.

-No te preocupes, Rose y yo iremos a comprar todo lo que necesitaremos – dijo con una enorme sonrisa –. Ve al baño y deja esto, por favor. Me encaminé al baño y lo describiré en dos palabras, de película.

El resto de la tarde me la pasé con Alice en mi habitación acomodando un montón de cosas que habían comprado para mí. Al principio intenté por todos los medios de hacerle entender que no era necesario, que tenía más que suficiente, pero Esme entró y me dijo que esa era la manera de Alice de demostrar su cariño y aceptación, por lo que terminé aceptando todo a regañadientes.

Después de una cena familiar, llena de miradas cargadas de odio y bufidos e insultos por parte de la rubia despampanante me dirigí a mi habitación agotada por todo los sucesos del día. Me duché y me dormí temprano pensando en que pronto vería a Jake, pero no pude evitar sentirme nerviosa por el asunto de la fiesta de Edward, no conocería a nadie y talvez me sentiría fuera de lugar. Y con esos pensamientos me quedé profundamente dormida.

Mañana iría a ver a mi Jake, lo podré abrazar y hablar con él. Sí, definitivamente tenía grandes expectativas, al menos en la parte que incluía a Jake, la fiesta de Edward, esta noche, era un cuento diferente, no me causaba ninguna sensación buena o placentera, al contrario, me sentía ansiosa y con miedo.

Tenía este presentimiento de que algo muy malo ocurriría si participaba o brindaba mi ayuda, aunque en el fondo, albergaba la esperanza de que no se percatara de mi presencia en la fiesta o se hiciera el indiferente, así las cosas serian más fáciles y gratas para ambos, podríamos evitar cualquier discusión o pelea. Y aunque aún no entendía la razón del odio de Edward hacia mí, de algo sí estaba segura, y era que yo era la única culpable, ya sea por aquella tarde en la que lo empujé o por alguna otra extraña razón.

Últimamente en las noches podía escuchar a Edward tocar en el piano la misma canción triste, lo escuchaba cuando subía las escaleras y se encerraba en su habitación. Varias veces me levantaba de madrugada y oía ruidos en su habitación, la ducha, la televisión encendida o incluso a él caminando de un lado al otro mientras rebotaba algún balón. Muchas de esas veces casi me sorprende en el pasillo con la oreja pegada a la puerta pero siempre lograba entrar a mi habitación antes de ser atrapada con las manos en la masa.

Dejando los temas trágicos me dediqué a arreglarme para bajar a desayunar con mi familia. Aunque aún no me acostumbraba a llamarles así, me di cuenta hace poco que estoy comenzando a adaptarme muy bien a los cariños y atenciones de Esme, y a las bromas de Emmett.

Tan pronto como estuve lista bajé para encontrarme con todos en la cocina. Ayudé a Esme a terminar de hacer el desayuno. Todo transcurrió en un cómodo silencio, a excepción de las miradas asesinas de Rosalie y las de odio de Edward todo fue bastante tranquilo.

Cuando llegué aquí no esperaba que me aceptaran, pero tampoco esperaba que me odiaran como lo hacían ellos, era como si les hubiera hecho algo malo, la peor de todas las humillaciones. ¿Y a quién engaño? Me dolía, dolía bastante, el hecho de que no podía compartir con ellos. Hacer amigos nunca me era difícil después del primer acercamiento o como Irina decía, después de que tumbaban mi muralla, pero con Edward parecía que no podía hacer nada bien, y con Rosalie es como si le hubiera quitado su posesión más preciada.

-Bella, si que te fuiste lejos – estaba tan ensimismada que no me había percatado que Alice me estaba hablando –. Te decía que en un rato Emmett nos llevará a comprar lo que necesitaremos para la fiesta. Recuerda que no tenemos mucho tiempo. Sabía que no les podía dejar esa pequeña tarea a los chicos.

No entiendo como pudo decir todo eso sin respirar y tan rápido. Estoy comenzando a pensar que la vida con Alice podría ser agitada pero divertida.

-Entonces, recuerden, nada de decirle a Edward de la fiesta - ¿Qué Edward no se encontraba junto a nosotros? Miré a Alice confundida pero en cuanto pasé la vista por toda la mesa me di cuenta que él ya no estaba. Había estado tan metida en mis pensamientos que no había notado la ausencia de Carlisle, Esme y Edward. Rosalie aún seguía junto a Emmett, mirándose las uñas con total indiferencia hacia el tema.

-Bueno chicos, creo que iré a mi habitación. Los veré luego.

Subí las escaleras lo más rápido que pude, la emoción de ver a Jake era tanta que no cabía en mí y tenía que sacarla de alguna manera así que puse música y comencé a hacer el patético intento de baile tal y como Jake me había enseñado. No es que fuera muy bailarín pero cuando estábamos solos intentaba hacerme bailar por todos los medios, debo admitir que lo lograba. Claro que mi descoordinación sale a flote cada vez que puede y terminaba cayendo de pompas al piso.

Extrañaba a Jake, lo extrañaba mucho. Sé que se podría estar volviendo un poco repetitivo el estar diciéndolo a cada momento, pero cada cosa que hacía, por pequeña e insignificante que fuera me llevaba devuelta a los momentos en que solo éramos él y yo. Cada día parecía ser más largo, y las horas llenas de una sensación de desolación que trataba de ocultar la mayor parte del tiempo. Gracias a Emm y Jazz algunos días pasaban con tranquilidad, pero toda tranquilidad se iba cuando me encerraba en mi habitación. Estar alejada de Jake era difícil, tanto que no podía describirlo.

Y la mirada de odio de Edward hacía que las cosas fueran más difíciles. No entiendo cómo es que cada cosa que pensaba, me llevaba devuelta a esos orbes esmeraldas que me miraban con intensidad y odio, como si yo fuera su némesis.

Bajé las escaleras para ayudar a Esme con el pastel. El tiempo pasó realmente rápido y ya estábamos almorzando. Ella se encargó de preguntarme millones de cosas sobre Jake y reímos mientras le contaba las innumerables hazañas de Jake.

Subí las escaleras y fui directo al pequeño sillón de mi habitación. El momento con Esme fue exactamente como había imaginado que sería excepto por el pequeño detalle de que no era mi madre biológica, pero Esme realmente se estaba ganando mi cariño, ella me escuchaba y estaba ahí para mí. Sin contar que era la única mujer en los alrededores, hasta ayer.

-Bella, ¿nos vamos? – Alice entró sin avisar mientras meditaba en todo esto sentada en el pequeño sillón.

-Claro – dije mientras me ponía de pie.

-Bella, sé que aún no confías en mí, pero, ¿te sucede algo?

-No te preocupes, no es nada – dije aclarándome la garganta.

Alice me miró fijamente confundida y preocupada al mismo tiempo, luego de encogerse de hombros me haló escaleras abajo hasta un enorme jeep.

-Hey Bells, este… - dijo señalando a la enorme bestia – es mi bebé. ¿Quieres ayuda para subir?

-Creo que si la voy a necesitar – dije admirando a la monstruosidad de jeep que había enfrente de mí. Alice dejó mi lado y se encaminó al jeep, y con ágiles movimientos subió en él.

-Practicaba gimnasia hasta hace un año – dijo ella guiñándome.

Después de que Emmett me ayudara a subir al jeep, nos dirigimos al centro comercial. Si al principio pensé que la vida con Alice sería agitada, la verdad que no tenía idea de hasta que grado. En menos de una hora recorrimos cinco tiendas diferentes. Compramos desde globos, manteles, luces, máquina de humo, hasta platos y vasos. Todo eso en un pequeño lapso de tiempo, cuando Alice salía de compras, sabía exactamente qué comprar y dónde ir, esto no era un pasatiempo ni un juego para ella, era su vida.

Después de unas cuantas vueltas más por si encontrábamos alguna otra cosa que llevar, y un Emmett sobrecargado de paquetes y bolsas, nos detuvimos en el área de comida y nos sentamos en una mesa, Emmett parecía que acababa de respirar aire puro por primera vez en su vida. No pude evitar reír después de que él le lanzara una mirada asesina a Alice, mientras ella sonreía victoriosamente mirándose las uñas.

-¡Juro por mi más preciada posesión que no volveré a salir contigo a ningún centro comercial, Alice! – Emmett se veía exasperado y su cara poco a poco adquiría un tono rojizo que le hacía ver muy inofensivo y tímido.

-No jures en vano y menos en nombre de Emmy Bear, Emm - ¿Emmy Bear? Espero que no se trate de lo que estoy pensando, y como si supiera qué es lo que iba a preguntar Alice respondió – Emmy Bear es su osito de felpa, Emmett no puede dormir sin él.

Traté, juro que lo hice, de contenerme, pero una sonora carcajada abandonó mis labios, pero vamos, imaginarse a un enorme oso que es lo que Emmett parecía, durmiendo con un tierno y delicado osito de felpa era algo muy gracioso y más irónico aún es que no pueda dormir sin él.

-Vamos Bells, en serio, ¿no tienes un preciado objeto que sin él no puedas dormir?

-Realmente Emmett, nunca he tenido uno – apenas pude decir, aún tenía la imagen de Emmett "Oso" Cullen durmiendo con Emmy Bear.

-Bella – llamó Alice con urgencia y en susurro.

-Dime – traté de no alarmarme por el tono que estaba usando, pero la verdad es que me asustaba. Sonaba como preocupada y asustada, pero su mirada era fría, calculadora y furiosa.

-No voltees ahora, pero Alec Vulturi te está mirando. Es un año mayor que yo y tiene una hermana, son gemelos igual que Rose y Jazz, pero esa niña no es normal Bella. Todas las chicas que se acercan a Alec terminan yendo a terapia con psicólogos.

¿Acaso escuché lo que creo que escuché? ¿Cómo alguien podría terminar en terapia con psicólogos por acercarse al tal Alec Vulturi?

-Es cierto Bells, esa chica es aterradora – al parecer mi cara de increíble confusión era bastante evidente a kilómetros de distancia, ni siquiera me dejó preguntar y ya me habían contestado –. No tienes ni idea de lo que esa chiquilla puede ser capaz. Con solo mirarte descubre tus más profundos temores. ¡Es casi demoniaco!

Emmett gritó alzando los brazos sobre su cabeza, a esta altura todos en el área nos miraban entre aterrados, divertidos y confundidos. Alice solo bajó la cabeza y cubrió su rosto con su pequeña mano mientras comía su helado, yo estaba mirando a Emmett con una mirada entre shock y desconcierto, y Emmett, bueno, él solo se concentraba en decirnos que era cierto y que no estaba exagerando.

-En fin Bella, solo vamos por los bocadillos, el pastel y volvemos a casa.

-Este… Alice ¿Qué se supone que usaré en la fiesta? – ahora que lo recordaba, a pesar de tener un enorme vestidor el cual tenía bastante ropa, no sabía de qué trataba la fiesta y mucho menos el código de vestimenta.

-No te preocupes Bella, en lo que Esme y los chicos se encargan de la decoración, tu, Rose y yo tendremos una fantástica tarde de chicas.

-Emmett, ¿por qué eso me suena aterrador? – pregunté en un susurro, mirando a Alice con terror.

-No solo es aterrador Bells, es peligroso – dijo con tono sombrío.

-Ok, Emm. Creo que estás exagerando un poco – estaba un poco nerviosa y asustada pero nunca lo mostraría, eso era signo de debilidad y ante este tipo de cosas tenía que ser muy fuerte.

-Créeme, no estoy exagerando – su sonrisa no me ayudó en nada con mi ya casi evidente nerviosismo.

-¡Dios! Emmett, ya cállate – Alice rodó los ojos y comenzó a arrastrar a Emm por los brazos.

Fuimos por los bocadillos y el pastel. Aún no lograba entender el poder que tenía Alice sobre todos y mucho menos la velocidad con las que hacía las cosas. El tiempo que duramos de camino a casa nos la pasamos escuchando órdenes de Alice, de cómo va la decoración, lo que deben hacer cada uno, que la mejor manera de distraer a Edward era con Tanya y las cosas que Emmett no debía hacer, tocar o decir.

-Emmett, solo tienes que mantenerte parado y sostener las cosas pesadas,. ¿entendiste? – decía Alice con una gran sonrisa y batiendo sus pestañas, una expresión un tanto psicópata.

-Sí Alice, ya entendí – dijo Emmett con desdén por enésima vez.

Cuando llegamos a casa bajamos todo lo que compramos y lo acomodamos en la cocina. Subimos a la habitación de Alice donde todo estaba acomodado de manera que se nos hiciera más fácil encontrarlo. De pronto vi como la figura de Rosalie salía de la puerta que daba a la otra habitación.

-Veo que ya llegaron – su mirada era fría y dura. Sentí como la intensidad de esta me traspasaba hasta la médula.

Era como si con una mirada viera todo lo que pensaba, _mis__más__profundos__miedos_. En ese instante en el que le sostuve la mirada me di cuenta de que Rosalie podría destruir a cualquiera sin si quiera hacer esfuerzo alguno. Me convendría no hacer nada en su contra, no es como si tuviera la intención de hacerlo, pero sin hacer nada me había ganado su odio, lo mejor es mantener las distancias y ser amable. Y aunque tenía mis dudas de que eso sirviera de algo, es mejor intentarlo y fracasar, que nunca haber intentado.

-¿Por qué no comenzamos? – Alice daba pequeños pasos balanceándose de un lado a otro como si danzara por toda la habitación –. Rose, tú te encargarás del cabello y maquillaje y yo me encargaré de sus manos y los pies, claro… si no te molesta.

-Ni intentes ponerme esa cara de cachorro mojado Alice – el tono de advertencia resonó en cada una de sus palabras. Definitivamente, era mejor si me quedaba callada. Alice frunció el ceño e hizo un pequeño mohín.

-Como sea, antes de todo Bella, debemos depilarte – dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Depilarme? No estarás hablando en serio – dije con cierto pánico y angustia. Rosalie me miró y elevó una ceja mientras se acercaba a mí con su mirada calculadora. Agarró una de mis manos y con un pequeño tirón ya estaba sentada en una pequeña butaca.

-Más vale que cooperes, no tengo mucha paciencia, y menos para lidiar con una mocosa malcriada. – me dirigió una mirada aún más fría, tanto que me helaba los huesos.

Vi como Alice se acercaba con una bandejita de bambú, la puso en una mesita frente a nosotras. Agarró el pequeño envase y cogió una paletita de madera con la cual recolectó la mayor cantidad que pudo de la cera para depilar. Pasó la paleta a lo largo de mis piernas y puso una tira de tela. La cera estaba realmente caliente, de pronto sentí como Alice dejaba de presionar la tela.

-¡Aaah! ¡Demonios, Alice! ¡Duele! – grité a todo pulmón cuando retiró la tira de un solo jalón.

-Si no duele no sirve – dijo con una gran sonrisa y guiñándome el ojo.

Cuando todo el asunto de la depilación terminó Alice me llevó al baño. Todo era dorado parecía casi un spa, el estilo del baño era totalmente diferente al de la habitación, para llegar a la tina había que subir unos escalones. Era realmente hermoso. Alice me pasó un albornoz azul y me indicó qué hacer. Me duché y "exfolié" con un sin numero de cremas de baño, como ella me había ordenado. Aun sentía un dolor en la entrepierna por la "zona del bikini", esa sin duda fue la más dolorosa, mis piernas ya aguantaban lo que sea después del tercer jalón.

Cuando terminé fue el turno de Alice en el baño, eso quería decir que estaría a manos de Rosalie por un buen rato. Mi cara se crispó en una mueca de pánico.

Me senté en la misma butaca de antes, mientras Rosalie preparaba varias lociones. El tiempo pasó de mascarilla en mascarilla mientras ella se encargaba de mi pelo con profesionalismo. Después de que Alice saliera del baño ya maquillada en suaves tonos plateados y peinada con pequeñas ondas en su corto cabello, las dos trabajaron en mi.

Alice me pintó las uñas de un color rosa bebé muy bonito. Cuando al fin me dejaron verme en el espejo, ya estaba vestida con un bañador blanco de dos piezas, la parte de arriba se anudaba en la parte delantera y no tenía tirantes, la parte inferior se anudaba a los lados, era sencillo pero muy bonito. Mi maquillaje era suave en colores dorados y beige, y mi cabello caía en rizos por mi espalda. No parecía yo, la chica del espejo era hermosa y no una patosa adolescente como yo.

A pesar de lo hermosa que me habían puesto no se comparaba con la belleza de Rosalie, quien tenía un maquillaje "ahumado" con colores dorados, ocre y bronce y los labios de un rojo sangre. Su cabello caía en hondas hasta la mitad de su espalda.

-Somos buenas, ¿no? – dijo Alice con una sonrisa triunfal mientras Rosalie solo rodaba los ojos.

Cuando me fijé bien, Alice llevaba un bañador muy parecido al mío, solo que atrás de la parte superior tenía varios tirantes mientras la parte de abajo estaba trenzada a los lados. Rosalie tenía uno más sencillo, se anudaba en el cuello y la espalda y los costados de la parte inferior tenía pequeñas hebillas doradas.

-¡Hora de ponerse los vestidos y los zapatos! – Alice estaba verdaderamente entusiasmada.

El vestido era muy bonito, se amarraba en el cuello y las tiras se unían al vestido con unas pequeñas hebillas redondas. En el pecho tenía detalles en bronce, cobre y dorado. Alice tenía uno parecido, estaba por pensar que todo fue planeado, el de ella tenía los detalles plateados y seguían un patrón de rombos. El de Rosalie era más sencillo tenía mangas cortas, con un escote en V, y caía suelto hasta la mitad del muslo.

-Bella, estas son las tuyas – Rosalie me pasó unas sandalias con un tono dorado ligero y con piedras. – Al, estas son las tuyas – dijo pasándole unas de lentejuelas plateadas trenzadas. Luego se dedicó a ponerse unas sandalias de plataformas blancas bastante elaboradas y con una fila de perlitas doradas.

Ya cambiadas, maquilladas y peinadas fuimos con Esme que tenía un hermoso vestido que caía hasta sus rodillas, con un cuello en v decorado con detalles en bronce oscuro y el cabello amarrado en un moño de lado.

Las personas comenzaban a llegar pero aun no había rastros de Edward. Aún me sentía ansiosa y nerviosa, ahí seguía la sensación de que algo iba a pasar, pero aún tenía ese pequeño retazo de esperanza de que no sería tan malo, aunque sintiera lo mismo que sentí la noche que murieron los Black. Respiré hondo y me senté en uno de los muebles de la terraza. El patio esta decorado con luces blancas redondas que descansaban en el piso y flotaban en la piscina. Caminé hasta la carpa instalada en una de las canchas, entré a la carpa y mi asombro me dejó con la boca abierta, Esme era realmente buena. Había mesas blancas con unos centros con flores del mismo color. Del techo colgaban las mismas luces que flotaban en la piscina. Y en el centro de la carpa había una gran mesa con un pastel blanco de tres pisos, en el tramo superior había un lazo azul que bajaba como cascada por uno de los costados. Era simplemente hermoso.

-Todo está muy bonito, Esme es grandiosa haciendo su trabajo – no me había percatado de la presencia de Jasper. Estaba usando una camisa blanca, unos pantalones largos blancos y unos Keds del mismo color. Lo hacían parecer un ángel, sus hebras doradas y ojos azules hacían que despidiera un tipo de aura celestial.

-Sí, todo es muy bonito. ¿Es en esto que Esme trabaja? – pregunté con verdadera curiosidad, Esme siempre estaba aquí a excepción de salidas ocasionales. Jasper solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Por cierto, te ves bien Bella – dijo con la mirada perdida en algún punto.

El patio poco a poco se fue llenando de gente, pero sin ninguna pista de Edward, lo que sin duda me mantenía aún en calma. Pero como he escuchado, la felicidad del pobre dura poco ya todos se estaban preparando para recibir al festejado, luces apagadas, personas escondidas y un silencio sepulcral. En el ambiente se sentía la excitación del momento. Había escuchado como algunos decían no esperar a ver la expresión de Edward.

-¡SORPRESA! – el grito a coro de las personas y las risas me sacaron de mis pensamientos y pude ver a un Edward muy diferente, sorprendido y con una sonrisa de perfectos y blancos dientes que de pronto me dejó sin aliento. Sentí como mi corazón se saltó un latido para después acelerarse como nunca lo había hecho antes. Ese chico que se parecía a un ángel caído cuando lo conocí, pero ahora era una belleza celestial. Junto a él una chica se colgaba de su brazo mientras reían y le decía algo al oído.

La chica era hermosa, su cabello de un rubio fresa brillante, una piel pálida pero con un tono rosáceo que le hacía ver angelical, pero con una mirada tenaz y algo fiera. Sus rasgos eran femeninos y aguileños, su rostro ovalado, nariz fina, su frente amplia, labios rosáceos y una expresión llamativa y provocativa, eso aunado a un cuerpo escultural, el cual hacia que el vestido que llevaba se viera increíble. Era escotado y se anudaba al cuello. Era más baja que Edward a pesar de las plataformas que llevaba.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños hermanito! – todos vimos como Emmett salía de la cocina sin camisa. Muchas de las chicas miraban a Emmett entre ensoñación y con un brillo perverso en la mirada. Vi como Rosalie se acercaba lentamente y… ¡ZAP! – ¡Maldición Rose! Eso dolió.

-Ese era el punto, idiota – los ojos de Rosalie llameaban con furia, si antes era intimidante ahora daba miedo, mucho miedo.

-Emmett Cullen, será mejor que te pongas una camisa en este mismo instante. – dijo la voz autoritaria de Esme.

-No era para tanto Rose – dijo Emm entrecerrando los ojos, a lo que Rosalie respondió rodando los ojos.

Después de los abrazos, felicitaciones y buenos deseos, y un Emmett con camisa, nos dispusimos a llegar hasta la carpa. Y como en todo evento de sociedad los brindis no se hicieron esperar. Carlisle se aclaró la garganta y tocó su copa levemente con un tenedor.

-Les agradezco a todos por estar aquí esta noche. Como todos sabrán, hoy estamos celebrando el cumpleaños de Edward, y créanme cuando les digo que no estaría completo sin ustedes. Edward, quiero brindar por ti, por ser siempre ese muchacho serio, caballeroso, valiente y correcto. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, y espero que sigas así, cariñoso y talentoso.

Eso no me lo esperaba, ya me había quedado claro que Edward era talentoso al escucharlo tocar, y serio no había duda de ello, pero nunca describiría a Edward con palabras como correcto, valiente y mucho menos caballeroso o cariñoso, o al menos conmigo no lo había sido.

Después de los demás brindis, los mozos comenzaron a poner platos frente a nosotros mientras yo seguía en una de las mesas más alejadas junto a Jasper, quien se ofreció muy amablemente a acompañarme en mantener un bajo perfil aunque hubiera sido un poco más fácil sin él, todas las chicas volteaban a verme con incredulidad y odio, yo solo bajaba la mirada avergonzada de lo que podrían decir.

Todo fue tranquilo y luego del postre todos salieron de la carpa. Vi como muchas chicas se despojaban de sus vestidos y lo chicos de sus camisetas y se metían en la piscina. Yo permanecí en el rincón más recóndito de la orilla de la piscina con mis pies dentro del agua. Rosalie y Emmett estaban peleando por la manera en que él la arrojó al agua. Alice y Jasper habían desaparecido, Esme y Carlisle estaban hablando con Carmen y Eleazar Denali los padres de Tanya, o la chica colgada al brazo de Edward. Y hablando del rey y la reina de roma, hacía rato que no los veía, y eso suponía un alivio.

Todo estaba transcurriendo en una tranquilidad gratificante, como si nada fuera a pasar. Después de varios chapuzones que me dejaron empapada decidí dejar mi pequeña guarida. Me dirigí al balcón que Emmett me mostró cuando llegué, en los meses que tenía aquí no había subido ni una sola vez. Pensé que allí estaría en paz de los gritos, rizas, miradas y sobre todo del agua.

Pero no fui la única que pensó eso. Ante mi estaban Edward y Tanya en una posición un poco comprometedora.

Tanya solo llevaba su bañador y sentada a horcajadas sobre Edward, quien tenía el torso desnudo. Una de las manos de Edward estaba ceñida a la espalda baja de Tanya y la otra en la nuca. Ella hacia movimientos ondulados e incitantes con sus caderas mientras ellos hacían un intercambio de saliva no muy apto para los ojos de cualquiera. Y yo solo allí, parada como una tarada. ¡Jaj! Hasta rima. No entendía que me pasaba, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, la respiración agitada y una extraña sensación de desolación y frío difícil de describir.

-Pero… ¿¡Que demonios... – la voz de Edward me sacó del asombro. Sus ojos brillaban con aún más furia que la vez que nos vimos por primera vez.

-Tranquilo amor – dijo Tanya parándose y acomodándose el bañador para luego pasar uno de sus elegantes y finos dedos por sus labios –. Seguro que viene a acompañarnos, no es así… – ella arqueó una ceja como esperando que le dijera mi nombre.

-Be… Bella, mi nombre es Bella – dije sin poder ocultar mi confusión y nerviosismo. ¿Acompañarlos a que? Tanya cogió un mechón de mi cabello y lo puso tras mi oído.

-Te queda bien el nombre, ahora ven acompáñanos, yo lo beso y tú lo acaricias – dijo con cierto deje de suficiencia mientras yo seguía atónita por lo que escuchaba.

-N… No, me… mejor los dejo so… solos… - mi intento de calmarme nunca parecían suficientes y en vez de tranquilizarme me hacían más torpe.

-He dicho que nos vas a acompañar, no fue una petición, fue una orden – vi como su semblante cambió a uno frío, calculador y demandante. Miré a Edward y vi como una sonrisa ladina y canalla se formaba en su rostro. No podía, ni quería creer lo que querían obligarme a hacer.

Sentí como las manos de Tanya viajaron por mis brazos y soltaba los tiros de mi vestido y lo dejaba caer por mi cuerpo, pequeñas lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos y sentí como su mano me agarraba del mentón y me hacían mirarla a los ojos.

-Shhhh… No llores, ¿esto no es parte de tu trabajo? Para esto te adoptaron ¿No? para complacer a Edward y por ende a mí – sus dedos secaban mis lagrimas, pero no me calmaban. Vi sobre mis pestañas como Edward me miraba de arriba abajo asombrado, con los ojos ligeramente oscurecidos –. Ahora ve y acarícialo, haz que se sienta bien, querido. Ya sabes como hacer tu trabajo, solo sométete como sabes hacerlo pequeña zorra.

Tanya me empujó ligeramente, pero aun así me tambalee y caí de rodillas frente a Edward, quien aún no salía de su asombro. Y allí estaba yo cubierta solo por un diminuto bañador blanco frente a un demonio con apariencia de ángel.

Poco a poco él fue saliendo de su letargo, sentí como una cálida mano comenzó a subir por mi espalda baja hasta mi cintura, sentí como millones de descargas eléctricas viajaban por todo mi cuerpo acelerándome el corazón. _Esto__no__es__verdad,__solo__es__una__pesadilla.__No__puede__estar__pasando._Mi mente repetía una y otra vez.

-Así mismo Bella, como toda una gatita sumisa – la voz de Tanya ronroneaba por detrás de mi oreja – pero he cambiado de opinión, no podrás usar tus manos.

Al decir esto agarró mis muñecas y las llevó tras mi espalda. Ya no sentía ese tacto cálido, eléctrico y reconfortante de antes. Las suaves caricias fueron sustituidas por las finas y frías manos de Tanya quien subía y bajaba un dedo por mi espina dorsal.

Abrí los ojos, los cuales procuré mantener cerrados, y subí la mirada suplicante. Aun tenía un pequeño deje de esperanza de que Edward me ayudara y me sacara de esta situación. Gruesas lagrimas nublaron mi vista, impidiéndome ver la reacción de él ante mi acto de súplica.

-¡Deja de llorar maldita estúpida! Te estoy ofreciendo lo que todas desean en bandeja de plata y lo único que haces es llorar. Menuda zorra la que te han conseguido Edward – las palabras ponzoñosas no dejaban de salir de la boca de Tanya, todo era confuso y abrumador, más lágrimas salieron, convirtiéndome así en una cascada humana.

-¡Basta Tanya! Quiero que te largues en este mismo instante de mi casa.

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Lamento un montón la tardanza!

Estaba enfermita y con mucho trabajo. Los papeles son mi peor pesadilla, tenia toneladas que archivar.

En fin, espero no manden a la guardia de los Vulturi... Se que me lo merezco porque dije que trataria de actualizar semanal... Pero entiendanme T.T

HAHA! Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capi... Y... CHA CHA CHA CHAAAAN! ¿Quien sera la persona que vino al rescate de Bella? ¿Habrá sido Edward y su caballerosidad? ¿El siempre tranquilo Jasper se ha enojado? ¿Emmett por fin hizo acopio de la poca seriedad que tiene? o peor aun... ¿Carlisle? ¿Esme? Descubrelo muy pronto en el cap 5 de... Un nuevo amanecer!

Ehemm... Hay fotos en mi blog, para quien quiera pasar y no esta de mas dejarme un pequeño mensajito... *-* Acepto amenazas de muerte, consejos, advertencias, ideas o lo que quieran decirme!

Nos leemos pronto.

Besos,

Bony


	6. Una lección sobre el destino

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes son de SM. ¡Solo la trama y cualquier locura es mía! u.u y muy, muy pronto también ¡Edward Cullen lo será! *.*

Quiero agradecerle a mis hermosas Betas por ayudarme, creo que voy mejorando bastante xD al menos eso espero. Gracias de todo corazon MeliPattz y AlePattz por hacer que esta historia tenga coherencia.

Nos leemos abajo ;)

**Chapter 5**. Una lección sobre el destino.

* * *

><p>-¡Deja de llorar maldita estúpida! Te estoy ofreciendo lo que todas desean en bandeja de plata y lo único que haces es llorar. Menuda zorra la que te han conseguido Edward – las palabras ponzoñosas no dejaban de salir de la boca de Tanya, todo era confuso y abrumador, más lágrimas salieron, convirtiéndome así en una cascada humana.<p>

-¡Basta Tanya! Quiero que te largues en este mismo instante de mi casa.

Voltee a ver esa voz cargada de enojo e irritación y mi sorpresa fue grande al encontrar a una Rosalie totalmente irreconocible. Sus ojos flameaban con una furia que no todos podrían aguantar, veía como se clavaba las uñas en las palmas de las manos. Tanya le sostuvo la mirada con clara intención de desafiarla. Alice salió detrás de Rosalie y vino hasta donde estaba y me abrazó. Ella se quedó en silencio y se limitó a matar a Tanya con la mirada.

-No tengo por qué irme, soy la invitada de Edward no tuya. Si él quiere que me vaya lo haré, pero no dejaré que una persona tan insignificante como tú me quiera echar de una casa que ni si quiera es suya – la sonrisa de Tanya se ensanchó cuando vio como Rosalie comenzaba a respirar pesadamente.

-Si de personas insignificantes hablamos creo que la única aquí eres tú. Lo mejor será que te metas todo lo que acabas de decir por donde te quepa cariño, creo que tienes mucho espacio en ciertos lugares, ¿no Edward? – No pude ocultar mi asombro ante las palabras de Rosalie. Miré a Edward quién me miraba fijamente y no a Rosalie que era la que le estaba hablando, y al momento el volvió su rostro hacia ella con una expresión de asombro.

-¡Estás celosa! Sí, celosa porque Edward nunca te quiso, solo te vio como la primita molesta. Siempre lo deseaste, pero tuviste que conformarte con Emmett porque Edward siempre me prefirió – su sonrisa de suficiencia dejó de serlo para convertirse en furia. Edward la miraba ahora frunciendo el ceño y apretándose el puente de la nariz con sus dedos.

-Y aún me pregunto, ¿por qué esta loca sigue aquí? – La voz de Emmett se sumó a la discusión. - ¿Es que en serio no te cansas de los insultos, Tanyita?

-No me digas así – dijo ya irritada.

-Bueno, creo que te queda mejor – Emmett se agarró la barbilla en modo pensativo para luego ir acercándose a Tanya – Ya venga, yo te llevo a la salida. Aunque sé que prefieres la ventana de Edward. Te podría tirar por ahí si quieres, pero creo que lo correcto es por la puerta, no te vayas a lastimar o algo así. – dicho esto, Emmett agarró a Tanya por sus rodillas y se la tiró al hombro.

-Las gatas como ella tienen nueve vidas, no creo que se lastime, Emmett – dijo Alice por primera vez mientras se levantaba y a mí con ella.

Emmett y Rosalie estallaron en sonoras carcajadas mientras la pobre ga… digo Tanya, pataleaba y golpeaba a Emmett. Bajamos las escaleras y todo el mundo nos miraba mientras susurraban cosas.

Pero yo aún estaba descolocada por las palabras de Tanya, un millón de preguntas rondaban mi cabeza. ¿De verdad me adoptaron para hacerle compañía a Edward? ¿Por qué me ofrecía a Edward si ella era su novia? ¿Cómo es que Rosalie me defendió de esa manera? Y eso precisamente, era lo que más me confundía. Ayer parecía distante, fría y hasta fastidiada, y hoy salta de la nada a defenderme con tanto fervor.

No podía creer todo lo que había pasado en tan solo una noche. Y aún no comprendía el porqué de la mirada de Edward, no comprendía su significado. Esa intensidad que llameaba y me abrazaba por completo, me miraba como si fuera la única cosa en este planeta, como si fuera su más bello descubrimiento. Sí, era desconcertante, sentir las descargas que sentí cuando me tocó, darme cuenta del peso de su mirada sobre mí.

No entendía, pensaba y le daba vueltas al asunto y seguía sin entender como es que llegamos aquí, a este punto en el que a pesar de estar presente, no entiendo nada de esta situación. Las descargas, la calidez de su tacto y la mirada penetrante de esos ojos tan verdes.

Mi cabeza estaba hecha realmente un lío, Edward por un lado, la adopción por otro, las horribles palabra de Tanya, la furia incontenida de Rosalie y como me defendió con fervor. Yo no esperaba que me defendieran y menos aún que fuera ella quien tomara el papel de mi defensora, tal vez tenía la esperanza de que fuera Edward quien me defendiera, que hiciera acopio de su valentía y caballerosidad, pero él solo se quedaba mirándome solo se quedó mirándome.

No lo culpaba, no a Edward. Él no me obligó, quizá no hizo nada para evitarlo pero no me forzó. Tanya se encargó de todo, de manipularlo a su antojo, de tratar de presionarme, y yo como toda una estúpida dejé que ella llevara las cosas más lejos. Tan lejos como la llegada de Rosalie y Alice le permitieron.

-¿Estás bien Bella? – dijo Alice con gesto de preocupación.

Yo me limité a asentir y levantar la cabeza. No me había percatado hasta ese entonces que estábamos en el salón de juegos, yo estaba en uno de los sillones sentada y Alice frente a mí en un cojín. Fijé mi vista en Rosalie que parecía estar absorta en sus pensamientos, estaba cruzada de brazos en una postura elegante y desafiante, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo.

-Te juro que si nos vuelve a hacer otra, ella conocerá la furia de Emmett – dijo él mismo entrando con total seriedad.

-¿Por qué no hacerlo antes de que suceda otra catástrofe como la de hace un rato? – Alice se cruzó de brazos con evidente coraje.

-Quise darle una segunda oportunidad – dijo Emmett encogiéndose de hombros.

Rosalie seguía con su mirada fría y calculadora, parecía como si nadie existiese a parte de ella. Lo que sea que estuviera pensando no podía ser bueno.

Aún me costaba mirarla sin verme sorprendida por su reciente comportamiento hacia mí, como me auxilió de las palabras de Tanya, del daño colateral que estuvo a punto de causar en mí.

Rosalie levantó la mirada y la posó directamente en mí, pero en lugar de sentir miedo como pensé que lo haría, me sentí completamente agradecida y protegida, era como si un instinto de protección brotara de ella.

Sin pensarlo, me había levantado de donde estaba y me acercaba involuntariamente hasta donde se encontraba Rosalie. Ella se limitaba a mirarme con una ceja levantada y expectante.

-Rosalie – dije en un hilo de voz mientras ella alzaba aún más su delineada ceja – gracias por ayudarme, no esperaba que lo hicieras.

-No te acostumbres, solo tenía unas cuentas pendientes con ella. – Sus palabras me cayeron como un balde de agua fría, fue dura a pesar de la sensación de protección que emanaba de ella.

-Aun así, te agradezco todo. Sé que no te caigo bien y aún así me defendiste, me ayudaste con la situación.

-Eres de la familia, y lo que te afecta a ti afectará a Esme, y ver a Esme sufrir es insoportable para mí, así que no pienses que lo hice por alguna otra razón que no fuera esa.

-Ya basta Rosalie. ¿Por qué tratas así a Bella? – dijo Emmett con un deje de enfado.

-Rose, tienes que acostumbrarte a que Bella es parte de la familia ahora. – Dijo Alice calmadamente.

-No importa chicos, si ella no se siente bien ni cómoda conmigo no hay forma de obligarla – dije con la cabeza gacha – Rosalie, intentaré que mi presencia no te estorbe. Espero que algún día podamos ser amigas – vi como abrió los ojos con sorpresa pero no le dio tiempo a decir nada. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y antes de ser capaz de derramar una sola gota, salí corriendo hasta la azotea.

Y a pesar de lo empañados que estaban mis ojos me percaté de la silueta inconfundible de Edward quien me daba la espalda. Quise irme antes de que se diera cuenta de mi presencia, pero mi torpeza hizo acto de presencia y tropecé, pero antes de caer Edward me había tomado en sus brazos. Su mirada fría y distante no pasó desapercibida para mí.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por esa situación, te aseguro que no volverá a suceder – mis oídos y mi mente no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban. La personalidad ¨caballerosa¨ y correcta que Carlisle había mencionado que Edward poseía salieron a flote.

No podía articular palabra, estaba abrumada, sorprendida y afligida por todos los sucesos de hoy. Y los férreos brazos de Edward rodeando mi cintura no ayudaban mucho a mis sentimientos encontrados.

-Solo no te acerques a mí – dijo mientras me soltaba y metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, mientras lo miraba atenta sin articular palabra y él se giraba hasta darme la espalda –. Tu sola presencia causa estragos en mí, una mezcla de sentimientos que no puedo tolerar, remordimiento, duda y hasta odio. Y tú… es como si te empeñaras en aparecer a donde vaya. Intento alejarme pero es imposible, a donde sea que voy estas tú… - decía desesperado, de pronto soltó todo el aire que tenía y se giró para mirarme con una intensidad que no supe como interpretar. – Estoy cansado de tratar de alejarme de ti...

-No te alejes de mí – dije en un pequeño y casi silencioso murmullo.

-¿Es que no entiendes? – Me preguntó frustrado mientras se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz. – No te quiero en mi vida, no te quiero cerca. Tu presencia es abrumadora y… me recuerda cosas que quiero dejar atrás.

-No pretendía molestarte… ahora discúlpame… - y salí corriendo al único sitio donde estaría segura. Mi habitación.

Al llegar cerré la puerta con llave y me recosté en ella, con tanta carga emocional sentía mi cuerpo débil y que mis piernas no podían ya sostenerme.

Toda esta situación se estaba complicando cada vez más. Sentía un gran peso en el pecho que me impedía respirar con normalidad. No aguantaba más las lágrimas que luchaban por salir, y lloré. Lloré como si la vida se me fuese en ello.

Ya entendía que no le caía bien a Edward, pero que yo le causara todas esas sensaciones y ese dolor era algo que no soportaba. Poco a poco el llanto se convirtió en pequeños jadeos en busca de calma. El peso en mi pecho fue cediendo hasta darle paso al vacío.

No solo Rosalie se sentía contrariada con mi presencia en la casa, sino que también Edward. Pero por alguna extraña razón las palabras de Rosalie no me dolían tanto como las de Edward. Y al pensar en como me dijo que lamentaba lo que sucedió con Tanya para después decir como se sentía conmigo, volví a llorar.

Nunca pertenecí a un hogar, pero nunca me había sentido rechazada, odiada. Simplemente me trataban con indiferencia, se preocupaban por mí lo necesario pero no me quisieron en realidad. Y de alguna manera eso no me afectaba, pero en esta ocasión es muy diferente. Rosalie no me soporta y Edward me odia.

Me resultaba hasta un poco gracioso, la inofensiva Bella Swan tenía enemigos públicos. Sentía como el cansancio ganaba batalla en mi cuerpo, mas no abandoné mi posición, con temor de remover el vacío que se expandía a una velocidad indescifrable.

Sentí unos golpes desesperados en la puerta tras de mí. Y no me había percatado de que pasé toda la noche tras la puerta.

-¿Bella? ¿Estás ahí? – escuché la preocupación marcada en la voz de Alice.

Quise responder pero la voz apenas salió en un profundo y pequeño susurro. Me levanté del piso y le abrí la puerta. Y al hacerlo me fijé en que ya había amanecido. Había pasado parte de la noche llorando y la otra parte durmiendo en el piso. Tenía todos los músculos agarrotados a causa de la mala postura, y la garganta rasgada y seca a causa de los gritos sofocados.

-¡Bella! Nos tenias preocupados a todos, hasta Edward se ve un poco consternado – dijo pensativa. No pude evitar sorprenderme por la supuesta actitud de Edward en mi ausencia. – ¿Por qué aún tienes el bañador y el vestido? Sin contar el aspecto que tienes.

-No fue una buena noche – pude articular a duras penas.

-Estás mal Bella ¿Qué sucede?

-No tengo ánimos de hablar de ello – y no es como si no confiara en ella, pero era mejor si le contaba lo menos posible por el momento.

Ella podría decirle a Rosalie cualquier cosa, ellas llevaban más tiempo juntas y su nivel de confianza y lealtad eran aun más alto del que yo tenía con ella.

-Bella, quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí, que estaré a tu lado siempre – su semblante se entristeció y me sentí culpable. No solo tenía que cargar con los sucesos de la noche anterior también con la culpa de hacer sentir mal a Alice.

Al menos me quedaba la pequeña esperanza de que hoy iría a ver a Jake. ¡Dios! Cuanto lo extrañaba. Sentía como si no lo hubiera visto en siglos, como si hubiéramos pasado por tantas vidas sin si quiera hablar, y hoy por fin lo abrazaría.

Rogaba porque él estuviera bien sin mí. Aunque él era carismático y hacia amigos fácil, no tenía ninguno, solo yo. Siempre estuvimos juntos, él nunca me dejó sola y yo nunca lo dejé solo, salvo las veces que me habían adoptado. Él era indispensable para mí y lo extrañaba con el alma. Si estuviera aquí seriamos los dos contra Edward y Rosalie, sin importar que se nos vinieran encima. Pero estaba sola, sin nadie que me abrace o me escuche. A quien decirle "¡te lo dije!" por algún fracaso de travesura.

Y aunque tenía ganas de ver a mi Jake, mi mente vagaba entre los sucesos de anoche y me bañé y vestí como una autómata, cada uno de mis movimientos medidos y robotizados. Genial, si mi actitud seguía así, Jake se daría cuenta antes de lo que tenía pensado.

No es como si no le fuera a decir, es solo que no quería que se angustiara por mí antes de que pueda decirme todas las cosas que han pasado. Además era más seguro decírselo en los últimos minutos que estaría con él, si se lo decía antes comenzaría a sermonearme y preguntarme cuales eran mis razones para no propinarle un puñetazo en la cara de la rubia y un buen rodillazo en la entrepierna de mi ángel…

¿Mi ángel? Definitivamente, los sucesos de anoche me causaron un daño cerebral de mayor magnitud del que pensé. Él no me salvó de nada, solo se había quedado ahí mirando como la gat… digo, Tanya sacaba sus garras y me atacaba sin piedad. Sin embargo, hizo algo como un intento de disculpas, aunque después técnicamente me dijo que me odiaba. Pero había algo más, entre sus palabras había un secreto oculto que no supe descifrar; era como si detrás de sus palabras hubiera algo más.

Cuando bajé las escaleras, Esme ya me esperaba para ir donde Jake. Cada minuto que pasaba era más feliz, recobraba ánimos como si Jake fuera mi fuente de energía, como si mi felicidad dependiera de él. ¡Oh Dios, como lo extrañaba!

El camino fue en silencio, espero que Esme no se haya enterado de lo de la noche anterior. No quería que todo pareciera culpa de Edward, entiendo que no haya movido un dedo para detener la catástrofe ya que me odia, y en realidad la culpa es de quien empezó todo, Tanya.

Tan solo pensar en su nombre hacía que sintiera un sabor amargo y náuseas. Un frío desolador recorrió mi espalda al recordar la mirada penetrante de Edward y las palabras que me había dirigido. Mi estadía en aquella casa sería mucho más complicada de lo que pensé.

Llegamos, al Hogar de Irina, por fin podría ver a Jake. Al bajar del auto no me dio tiempo de contemplar la que una vez fue mi casa y casi mi hogar, pues tenía a Jake abrazándome más fuerte que nunca, había crecido un poco pero seguía siendo más bajo que yo. Seguía igual, excepto por el hecho de que su larga melena negra ya no estaba.

-¡Jake! – grité mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

-¿Cómo estás Bells? ¿Te han tratado bien? ¿A quién tengo que golpear? ¿Tienes habitación propia? ¿Las chicas son engreídas? ¿Los chicos son una mierda? – Comenzó a disparar preguntas sin permitirme contestar ninguna, Esme solo nos miraba sonriendo y negando con la cabeza.

-También estoy feliz de verte – dije riendo –. Estoy muy bien, casi todos me han tratado bien no tienes porqué golpear a nadie, tengo una hermosa habitación, las chicas con geniales y no los chicos son… chicos. ¿Me faltó algo?

-Ya lo creo que te faltó decirme algo – dijo sombrío y me puse nerviosa, aún no estaba lista para decirle el pequeño problemita con Edward y Rosalie – ¡Te faltó hablarme sobre la comida!

Un suspiro de alivio salió de mis labios. Él solo quería saber sobre la comida, no si le estaba ocultando la verdad.

-No me quejo, Esme es muy buena cocinera y durante el día comemos todo tipo de chatarra.

-No sabes cuanto te envidio mi querida Bella – de pronto rodeó mis hombros con un brazo, mientras nos dirigíamos hasta el patio trasero.

Jake tenía una expresión de tristeza que me confundió, se suponía que debía estar feliz porque yo estaba aquí por él, y por nadie más que él. Sus ojos tenían una mirada extraña como en el funeral de Billy y Sarah. Algo no andaba bien, pero confiaba en que él mismo me lo diría.

-Bella… - hizo una pausa eterna. ¿Es que tal vez me diría lo qué le esta pasando? – dime algo, pero tienes que decirme la verdad…

-Cla… Claro Jake.

Él sabía, lo supo desde que me vio bajar del auto, no le podía esconder nada a Jake él me conocía a la perfección, conocía cada rincón de mi ser sin importar lo recóndito que fuera. Es como si él mismo me hubiera creado y como si yo hubiera hecho lo mismo con él.

-¿Realmente estás bien? Te noto triste y algo confundida. Bella, sabes que yo voy a estar para ti siempre. No importa lo que esté haciendo, ni que tan lejos me encuentre… - al decir esto su mirada bajó en un gesto de angustia – siempre voy a estar para ti. Siempre Bells.

Y no me pude contener. Lloré, derramé las pocas lágrimas que me quedaron de la noche pasada. Lágrimas que sé que derramaré en vano, porque algo me decía que esta no sería la primera y última vez que tendría problemas con Tanya y Edward, sé que con Rosalie las cosas son diferentes pero eso no me impide tener miedo. Miedo a que ella pueda y me hiciera daño.

Mi mente viajaba de un hecho a otro haciendo de ella un mar de pensamientos incoherentes y él se dio cuenta, mi sol estaba preocupado por mí y solo me abrazaba y me acariciaba tratando de consolarme, como si eso fuera posible.

-Me odia Jake y su estúpida novia me detesta, me repugna. Y a ella no le agrado, solo puedo confiar en cuatro personas.

-Espera… ¿Quién te odia?

-Edward, el hijo de Esme, y su novia Tanya no paraba de insultarme ayer y Rosalie me ignora. Es como si fuera el perro de la casa. – La cara de Jacob fue cambiando a un tono aun más rojizo por el coraje.

-Deja que vea a ese engreído de pacotilla y a la estúpida de su novia que les voy a propinar un puñetazo en medio de la cara a ambos. Y en cuanto a Rosalie creo que lo que necesita es que la sientes y le pongas las cartas sobre la mesa.

Yo no podía parar de llorar, una cosa era que Jake me dijera qué hacer y otra muy diferente que realmente lo haga. No tenía el valor y la fuerza para enfrentarme a Tanya y mucho menos un corazón de piedra para hacerle frente a las palabras de Edward. Pero lo que aún me tenía indecisa era Rosalie, tal vez era tiempo lo que necesitaba, tal vez que nos sentáramos a hablar, al final de cuentas somos parecidas ambas perdimos a nuestros padres…

Le conté a Jake, con lujo de detalles, todo lo que pasó. Él solo se limitaba a lanzar comentarios corrosivos acerca de Tanya y Edward, pero nunca contra Rosalie ya que a pesar de que soy despreciable para ella me defendió. Contraatacaba con tenacidad cada palabra de Tanya con insultos y verdades mordaces.

Lentamente me fui tranquilizando, hasta terminar en un absurdo hipido que me hacía temblar imperceptiblemente.

-Bella… no siempre estaré para defenderte y tienes que comenzar a darte a respetar por ti misma, sé que eres fuerte y que podrás hacerlo – a estas alturas Jake me miraba con ternura –. Recuerda esto Bells, no importa lo que pase, sea lo que sea me lo puedes decir… y aunque no esté presente físicamente siempre estaré a tu lado. Y… Bella, te quiero hermanita, no quiero verte sufrir… ahora ¿Por qué no me cuentas algo agradable?

No se me pasó desapercibida la tristeza con la que él había dicho eso último. Y lo supe… estaba segura de que algo pasaba y no era precisamente algo muy bueno. Sabía con certeza, que fuera lo que fuera él me lo diría.

-¿Cómo son todos? Me dijiste que están Edward… y dos chicos más… y que a parte de Rosalie hay otra chica – su cara adquirió un gesto entre pensativo y concentrado.

-Emmett es el mayor de todos, aunque su personalidad no lo hace ver mayor. Él es muy gracioso y siempre busca una manera de hacerme reír, es como tú siempre gastando bromas – no pude evitar sonreír al contarle de Emm –. También está Jasper, es completamente lo opuesto. Él es el gemelo de Rosalie. Es muy tranquilo e inteligente y es como si su presencia emanara una paz difícil de explicar, él tiene la peculiaridad de que dependiendo de cómo se sienta él, así se sienten los demás. Puedes conversar con él sin armar una discusión. Y bueno, Alice es una persona muy entusiasta, apenas la conocí antes de ayer y ya le he cogido cierto cariño. Sin duda tiene una gran personalidad. Todos la respetan a pesar de lo menuda que es, hasta Emmett que es un grandulón bastante intimidante.

-Así que la más pequeña es quien infunde el temor en la casa – dijo burlón.

-No tienes idea, ella de compras es un verdadero demonio, Jake. Verla entrar a una tienda y recorrerla entera y salir con muchas bolsas en menos de media horas, es realmente escalofriante. Al menos eso dicen Jasper y Emmett.

-Tienes que estar bromeando…

Nuestra conversación continúo hasta solo hablar de banalidades, Jake me habló de las semanas en la que estuvo solo y que por suerte pudo conocer a Quil y Embry dos muchachos también de Forks. Me relató cada pequeña aventura y travesura que hicieron. Luego Esme nos llevó a comer, y tras un par de bromas en un paseo por el parque volvimos con Irina quien nos recibió con una sonrisa triste.

-¿Jacob, me puedes acompañar un momento? – dijo Irina en un pequeño hilo de voz.

Él paso por su lado hasta pasar por la puerta del despacho de Irina. Ella lo siguió adentro y cerró la puerta.

-Algo no anda bien – dije para mí misma, con cierta duda.

Jake estaba actuando de una manera un tanto extraña, él nunca se deprimía y por lo general era una persona feliz, algo tenía que haber salido mal para que tuviera una cara de tristeza.

-¿Crees en el destino? – dijo Esme sacándome de mis pensamientos y mirándome con ternura.

-La verdad es que no me había planteado esa idea – de pronto tuve otro tema en el cual pensar. Con Esme era fácil mantener una conversación, era como si pudieras confiar en ella más que en nadie, era como si ella comprendiera cada una de tus ideas, miedos y sueños. Y yo… yo ya la estaba viendo como una madre.

-Bella, cada quien escribe su historia, pero a veces el destino nos tiene algo marcado, por eso algunas veces suceden cosas que no buscábamos o evitábamos, y cada una de esas situaciones que el destino nos hizo pasar es por una muy buena razón. En ocasiones la vida no es justa, pero hay que enfrentar los retos con coraje aunque no lo tengamos. Así te das cuenta de qué cosas valieron la pena – me dijo tomándome de ambas manos

Mientras hablaba no pude dejar de pensar en la noche anterior. ¿Será que el destino quería que Tanya me humillara? ¿Quería que Rosalie me defendiera? No lo sabía pero de algo estaba casi completamente segura, no importa con que armas Tanya me intente destruir, no importa que Edward este de su lado, yo ya tenía personas que si se preocupan por mí y ellos me ayudarán a sobreponerme de todo.

-Gracias Esme, no sabes lo que significa para mí que hayas dicho eso – ella me sonrío con ternura y hubo algo en sus ojos que me hizo pensar que sí lo sabía, pero descarté la idea, no había manera de que ella se hubiera enterado.

Minutos después Jake salió del despacho con una cara aun más seria y triste que antes, y sentí un nudo en el estómago. Sentí náuseas, algo definitivamente no andaba bien. Él nunca arrastraba los pies al caminar a menos que estuviera medio dormido, y ahora se dirigía a mí a paso lento y desanimado, con la vista gacha y triste.

-¿Qué sucede? – apenas pude articular aquellas palabras, aquel nudo en la garganta daba paso a las náuseas que se formaban en la boca de mi estómago.

-Este… Bella, tengo que decirte algo – dijo con una seriedad poco común, esta vez si me asusté al verlo con ojos cristalinos.

-No me asustes así… ¿Qué sucede?

Y se quedó en silencio, un silencio lleno de preguntas y explicaciones sin articular. Las náuseas se intensificaban con cada paso con el que nos dirigíamos al porche de la casa.

-No sé cómo… por dónde comenzar – dijo para sí mismo removiéndose el pelo, después de un silencio eterno.

-¿Qué tal por el principio?

Intenté aligerar el ambiente pero no pareció funcionar. Esta situación y el suspenso que se sentía en el aire me tenían con arcadas, si seguía así no tardaría en devolver los restos del almuerzo.

-¡Jake, ya! ¡Habla! Este suspenso tiene mi curiosidad al límite – dije ya exasperada.

-¡Jaja! – Rió sin ánimos – la curiosidad mató al gato Isabella – ¿Isabella? Él no me llamaba así nunca, y como fue lo peor que hubiera podido hacer colmó mi paciencia.

-Jacob Black, dime en este mismo instante que es lo que está pasando.

-Lo siento Bella… - dijo sollozando – no quería, pero no depende de mí.

Esta vez gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, yo solo me quedé paralizada. Yo era quien solía llorar de esa manera y ahora Jake estaba en mi lugar, y yo solo ahí parada, mirándolo en shock. No supe que hacer, pero como si de una fuerza extraña se tratará lo abracé, traje su cabeza a mi pecho mientras él se aferraba a mi cintura.

-Todo estará bien, ya verás… - susurré mientras le acariciaba su oscura cabellera.

-No Bells… no… no es-está bien – su voz salió ronca y pastosa – no lo entiendes.

-Si no me dices no lo entenderé – mi estado de desesperación iba en aumento. Nada pintaba bien, ni para Jake ni para mí.

-Me llevarán a Forks – dijo separándose de mí.

Sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza como un disco rallado. Toda esta tarde cobró sentido, todas las bromas y Jake intentando hacerme sonreír a toda costa. Todo tenía un propósito, uno que me negaba a aceptar.

Jake se iba. Estaría cruzando casi todo el país, a varios estados de mí. Ya no seríamos él y yo contra el mundo… A partir de hoy sería yo sola.

* * *

><p>Ok, no tengo mas excusa que dos examenes que debia pasar para no repetir el ultimo año de cole.. u.u aqui entre nos, no soy muy aplicada en cuanto a numeros x_x<p>

En fin, como sabran tambien estan las fiestas de navidad y fin de año y como soy ayudante de Recursos Humanos en la pequeña empresa en la que trabajo, me toco hacer un sin numero de cosas. Sin contar que tengo los ensayos del baile de los 15 de una prima, quien es hija de mi jefa por suerte. haha, bueno, tambien me toca ayudar con las invitaciones y unas cajitas que contienen no se que cosa. por lo que ven es mucho ¿no? D:

Bueno, ya casi termino con el cap 6 para recompensarles el haber tardado tando. Tambien les escribi este capi bien pesadito! haha, tiene mucha info! A que no se esperaban que Rosalie defendiera a Bella y que Jake vuelva a Forks.

Bueno veremos que pasa en el proximo cap, gracias por las alertas y los RR. Me hacen feliz.

**Besos**

**Bony**


	7. Explosiones Rosalie y una nueva amistad

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes son de SM. ¡Solo la trama y cualquier locura es mía! u.u y muy, muy pronto también ¡Edward Cullen lo será! *.*

**Chapter 6. Explosiones, Rosalie y una nueva amistad.**

* * *

><p>Jake se iba, no se quedaría a mi lado como habíamos planeado un sinnúmero de veces. La vida estaba descargando su furia en mí, sentía como si ya nada pudiera ir peor, como si en lugar de estar en el mundo estuviera en el vació. Todo se volvió negro.<p>

Las lágrimas caían y no daban tregua a mis ojos en estos últimos días; fui tonta al pensar que quedaría en sequía de tanto llorar, pero la partida de Jake me dejaba ese sabor amargo que traía consigo un llanto casi permanente. Jake aún seguía en mis brazos, llorando conmigo.

-Eres un ton… tonto Jake ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? – dije entre lastimeros sollozos.

-No… no quería arruinar nuestro… último día juntos – dijo entrecortadamente. Tal vez habrá tenido buenas intenciones, pero eso no evitaba el creciente enfado que se desencadenaba en mi pecho.

_Jake no quería verme sufrir, menos después de saber todo lo que pasó anoche_, repetía mi conciencia. Y sabía que tenía razón, pero me negaba a alejarme aún más de mi mejor amigo, nada ni nadie en este mundo podrá reemplazarlo.

No a mi Jake, no a mi sol…

-Jacob, llegaron por ti – dijo Irina en un susurro. Alejé a Jake de mí y lo miré con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Te vas hoy? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –Y la furia me venció, le reclamé a gritos sus estúpidas razones.

-No tuve tiempo… Bella, sé que estaremos lejos pero, ¿recuerdas la promesa? En doce años Bells… doce años y seré libre de Emily.

-¿Emily? ¿Nuestra niñera? – Me sequé las lágrimas con asombro.

-Sí, la misma. Al parecer su novio Sam y ella llegaron lejos. Se casaron – dijo con una sonrisa triste.

-Jake, ya verás que todo saldrá bien. Emily nos adoraba, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí… pero no estarás conmigo y…

-Dejé de estar contigo desde que Esme y Carlisle me adoptaron – me apresuré a decir antes de reanudar mi llanto.

-Lo sé… Bella quiero que tengas algo para que te acuerdes de mí. Quiero que en cada momento difícil lo mires y pienses que estoy ahí. Espero que te dé valor y puedas enfrentarlos – dijo con tristeza entregándome un medallón en forma de luna que siempre usaba Sarah –. Nos vemos Bella – besó mi mejilla y se fue.

El camino a casa fue en total silencio, luchaba para que la tristeza no me ganara y desencadenara el llanto que estaba reteniendo. ¿Cómo puede la vida cambiar tanto en tan solo dos días? ¿Cómo es que mi vida dio este giro tan drástico? Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir por la pérdida de Jake, la rabia por no poder evitar que se lo lleven y el dolor porque no lo volveré a ver. Me confunde que Rosalie me ignore y luego me defendiera de aquella manera, pero sobretodo me duele que no me dejara agradecerle. Pero ante todo, odio con todo mi ser a Tanya, porque por razones que ignoro, me humilló, me pisoteó y me hizo quedar como una tonta frente a Edward. Y lo odio a él, lo odio por como se comporta, por como me mira y por hacerme sentir responsable por todo lo que está pasando.

Pensando en todo eso sentía como la angustia iba venciendo cada deje de valentía y esperanza que me quedaban, como poco a poco mi cuerpo dejaba de luchar para detener las eminentes lágrimas.

Me limité a solo mirar por la ventana del auto, mientras Esme conducía despacio, supongo que para darme tiempo de tranquilizarme. Casi llegando, se escuchó un leve sonido de un teléfono sonando.

-¿Si?... Ya casi llegamos… ¿Qué sucede? – La voz de Esme sonó bastante preocupada –. Ya vamos para allá – vi como el auto dio un giro y luego nos dirigíamos en dirección opuesta. Miré a Esme con rareza –. Edward está en el hospital, debemos ir para allá.

Mi corazón se saltó uno o dos latidos y toda la tristeza fue reemplazada por temor y algo más que no supe identificar. ¿Preocupación?

Llegamos en apenas unos minutos y nos encontramos corriendo por los pasillos.

-¿Dónde está Edward Cullen? – La alarma en su voz no pasó desapercibida por nadie y menos para la enfermera en el mostrador, la cual comenzó a buscar en el sistema.

-Suite 283 – se limitó a decir.

Subimos hasta el tercer nivel y todo estaba muy callado. Al final del pasillo se veía una puerta de madera oscura con el número 283 en dorado. Esme se apresuró a abrir la puerta y realmente no esperaba encontrarme con esa pequeña sala y cocina que luego daba lugar a la habitación.

Edward se encontraba acostado con los ojos cerrados, con una serenidad y paz que nunca había imaginado en él. Sentí como el calor iba inundando mi rostro al percatarme de que me había quedado mirándole fijamente y de que yo estaba bajo la mirada curiosa de Esme.

Bajé mi rostro ocultándolo con una cortina de cabello y me dispuse a salir de la habitación. Me puse a dar vueltas por el hospital, hasta que me perdí, pero no dejé de caminar sin rumbo.

Todo lo que había pasado en estos días de pronto cayó de nuevo sobre mí, el peso de la angustia intentaba asfixiarme. El verlo ahí tendido fue el detonante, ¿por qué me dolía? ¿Por qué me preocupaba por él?" y seguirías con lo de abajo) De pronto sentí rabia, furia, dolor y sobretodo odio. No es mi culpa que Edward me odie, yo no había hecho nada, no es mi culpa que él me desprecie de esa manera y tampoco lo es el hecho de que cada cosa que pasa hace que lo entienda cada vez menos. Con todo eso no tenía que sentir pena por él ahora, y aun así la sentía, me dolía verlo así, pero ya no tenía lágrimas para desahogarme. Sólo permití que esta mezcla de sentimientos me abrumara hasta que me calmé y decidí regresar.

Duré alrededor de quince minutos en encontrar un elevador en el enorme edificio. Me dirigí a la tercera planta y me fui directo a la habitación donde estaba Edward me encontré con que todos estaban allí. Rosalie sentada en un sillón individual con Alice sentada en uno de los brazos del mueble. Jasper y Emmett estaban en un sofá cama de cuatro plazas, viendo un partido de fútbol.

Esme estaba con Edward, quien estaba ya despierto y le estaban haciendo chequeos para ver cómo iba. Me sorprendí al ver que era Carlisle el que se encargaba de los estudios, mientras Esme solo sostenía la mano de Edward.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí? – gritó señalándome.

-Esas no son formas de hablar, Edward – lo reprendió Esme.

-No me importa, quiero que ella se largue en este momento de aquí.

-Hijo, si no descansas no te podrás recuperar – dijo el padre y cabeza de la familia con un tono suave pero profesional.

-No podré descansar si ella está aquí. Su sola presencia me repugna – y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Hasta ahora me había quedado estática mirando la escena, pero ya no lo soportaba.

-¿Te repugno? ¿Es eso lo que piensas de mí? En los meses que llevo viviendo en la casa a la que llamas hogar, solo me he topado contigo un par de veces. No te conozco, no sé quién eres y me atrevo a decir que el sentimiento es mutuo. No sabes nada de mí – dije descargando toda la furia y el dolor que se habían acumulado en mí –. Así que no entiendo por qué diablos te comportas como un imbécil conmigo si no te he hecho nada. ¿Por qué me odias? No lo entiendo… yo… yo solo he tratado de ser buena y agradecida con Esme y Carlisle por todo lo que me han dado… con Jasper y Emm por ser mis amigos cuando me sentí sola y… y hasta con Alice por ser la amiga que nunca tuve. No es fácil para mí estar con ustedes, pero lo intento. Pero tú… tú y Rosalie se esmeran en hacerme sentir como basura. Todo lo que intento es encajar por primera vez, porque por fin estoy en una familia en la que no tengo que estar sirviéndole a nadie, ni me tienen para quedarse con el dinero de mi manutención y sobretodo no tengo que ser alguien que no soy. No soy y nunca seré perfecta y todos parecen estar de acuerdo con ello menos tú.

Dicho mi pequeño monólogo salí corriendo de allí, solo pude sentir como Emmett y Jasper me llamaba y me perseguían. Bajé por las escaleras rogándole a Dios que mi torpeza no hiciera acto de presencia, pero nunca había sido tan suertuda. No sé de donde Emmett había salido pero antes de caer al piso él me tenía en sus brazos.

-Te tengo – susurró en mi oído –. Vamos a casa _hermanita_ – dijo con ternura.

Yo iba en la parte de atrás del jeep. Emm y Jazz iban al frente discutiendo de algo a lo que no le prestaba atención.

-¿Por qué Edward me odia? – pregunté y se hizo un silencio sepulcral en el auto –. Contéstenme, no entiendo sus razones.

-Verás Belly Bells, es una historia un poco… oye Jazz, ayúdame… - dijo Emmett rascándose la cabeza.

-Lo que sucede, Bella, es que la historia es delicada y nosotros no estamos autorizados a decir nada. Esto tiene que decírtelo Edward o Esme.

-Y… ¿Por qué Rosalie se comporta de esa manera tan fría conmigo?

-Estás muy curiosa hermanita. Pues verás, la bruja maléfica no se podía quedar de brazos cruzados y reencarnó en una rubia diabólica con un cuerpo tentador – dijo Emmett de manera burlona.

-Estás hablando de mi hermana Emmett – y luego se escuchó un ¡ZAP!

-Eso dolió Jazzy – dijo pasando una mano por su nuca –. No creo que con esa agresividad logres que la pequeña Al te haga caso.

-Emmett, ya basta... – esta vez acabándosele la paciencia –. Lo que sucede es que a Rose no le agradan mucho los cambios, y tú supones uno y muy grande, además de otras razones que realmente ignoro – se giró para mirarme a los ojos –. No te preocupes, en algún momento hablará contigo y las cosas irán mejor.

Preferí creerle y lo intenté, pero no podía dejar de sentirme algo abrumada por todo el asunto. Me quedé el resto del camino, sumida en mis pensamientos.

Me resultaba hasta cómica la manera en la que le había dicho todo a Edward. Y es que exploté de una manera que jamás creí que sería posible, porque yo no soy así, yo soy una persona tímida, reservada, siempre paso desapercibida para todos, pero desde que llegué a esta casa es como si todo se hubiera invertido. Ahora tenía amigos, una amiga y lamentablemente ahora, yo era un imán para los problemas, problemas con nombres y géneros. Tanya por un lado se comportó como una manipuladora celosa desquiciada, Rosalie como una bruja infeliz y fría… y Edward, el mayor de todos mis problemas, él… él se comportaba como un gran patán, un imbécil.

Llegamos a la casa y ya me sentía un poco mejor, no soy de las que andan diciendo como se sienten, pero desahogarse, a veces, es necesario. Es como si te liberaras de llevar a Emmett cargado en tu espalda mientras subes una montaña.

-Hey Bells, veo que te encuentras de mejor humor – dijo Emm sacándome de mis cavilaciones – que tal si tocamos algo en el cuarto de juegos.

-Pido la batería – dijo Jazz muy tranquilo.

-Siempre la piden tú y Edward, nunca me dejan usarla.

-¿Por qué Emm no la puede usar? – pregunté entre risas.

-¿Has visto el tamaño de sus manos y brazos, Bella? Ese chico la destrozaría de un solo golpe.

Los chicos estuvieron discutiendo sobre quien toca la batería hasta que la puerta se abrió dejando ver la cara de rabia de Rosalie mientras subía hasta su habitación. Todos miramos a Alice con confusión.

-¿Qué ha sucedido duende? - preguntó Emmett con burla.

-Es que... Rose ha discutido con Edward... Otra vez - dijo con una seriedad, al parecer, poco usual en ella - Bella, has hecho lo correcto al decirle la verdad a Edward.

-¿Viste, Jazz? No se abalanzó contra mí por haberle dicho duende - le susurró Emm, con los ojos como platos.

-Bueno... - y bienvenida confusión - creo que me iré a mi habitación, nos vemos mañana chicos.

Llegué hasta mi habitación y me dirigí directamente al baño. Dejé que el agua caliente cayera por mi espalda y cabeza con la esperanza de que aquello borrara todo lo que se arremolinaba en mi cabeza.

Y la paz que me envolvía una hora atrás se desvaneció, como si un tornado se hubiera llevado consigo la felicidad que logré alcanzar con los que ahora se ganaban un rincón en mi corazón. Terminé sentada en el piso de baldosas de la ducha, mientras lloraba. Aún no podía creer que todavía tuviera lágrimas. A esta altura del juego debería estar como el desierto de Sahara.

Salí del baño sin prisas secándome el cabello sumida en mis pensamientos de los cuales no salí hasta quedar profundamente dormida en la mullida cama.

Los días pasaban y nada cambiaba, a excepción de cómo me miraba Rosalie después de que estallara en el hospital, ya no parecía ser una escoria, o un cero a la izquierda. Me saludaba en las mañanas y cuando ella y Alice salían intentaba que las acompañara. Edward fue dado de alta a los pocos días, alegando que ya habría pasado el peligro.

Edward pareció encerrarse aún más en su pequeño mundo, como le decía Alice, las pocas veces que lo veía era en el desayuno y la cena, ya que lo hacíamos en familia. Las únicas personas que lo veían fuera de esas horas eran Alice, Esme y Carlisle, que trataban de hacerle salir de su refugio.

Rosalie ya no era odiosa y poco a poco demostraba gestos más gentiles, no me miraba con odio y yo agradecía aquello. No soportaría tener que lidiar con el odio injustificado de Edward, la ausencia de Jake y el rechazo de Rosalie. Así que su cambio fue como un bálsamo para mí.

-Bella, ¿podemos hablar? – y como si fuera capaz de llamarla con la mente Rosalie se apareció en el umbral de mi puerta.

-Si vienes a decirme que jamás seré una Cullen, que no pertenezco a esta familia y que tarde o temprano todos se darán cuenta de ello, ni lo intentes. Ya todo me quedó claro, y realmente no estoy de humor para escucharte hablar de mi repugnante presencia en esta casa – dije ya con tono cansino. Todo esto me tenía harta, nadie entendía que no me importaba ser una Cullen.

-No vengo a eso – y noté un deje tímido en su voz –. Vine a disculparme contigo por haberme portado así. Creo que al final no quieres ser una Cullen, sino encajar.

-Al fin te has dado cuenta – traté de sonreír pero la sonrisa no me llegó a los ojos.

-Verás Bella, me he portado de una manera un tanto psicópata, pero es que te pareces mucho a mí. Cuando llegué a esta casa – ella se acercó y se sentó en el pequeño sillón – trataba de no llamar la atención, de pasar desapercibida a como dé lugar. Pero no todo es color de rosa ¿no? Tanya era novia de Emmett y él era muy protector conmigo, y eso le molestaba a Tanya – dijo con burla –. Ella pensó que se lo quería quitar y me humilló de la misma manera que lo hizo contigo, pero yo me defendí sola. Luego ella buscaba cualquier excusa para hacerme quedar mal. Robaba los exámenes y los ponía en mi casillero, me suspendieron varias veces. Hasta que un día Emmett la escuchó hablando con sus amigas, quienes pretendían ser las mías y descubrió que Tanya no es más que una farsante.

Todo lo que me decía Rosalie parecía increíble, como sacado de una serie o película. No podía creer que Tanya hubiera tenido algo con Emmett, y que él fuera tan protector con Rosalie. Aunque pensándolo bien, cada vez que Emmett miraba a Rose, algo cambiaba en su mirada, como un brillo especial. Y Rose aunque a veces parecía querer matarlo, cuando lo veía su mirada se suavizaba. Es algo difícil de explicar. Es como tratar de explicar por qué Rosalie me decía todo esto.

-Emmett dejó a Tanya y esta se enojó bastante, entonces ella hizo que un chico me invitara a salir, y yo acepté. El día de la cita Alice se acercó a mí y me ayudó, desde entonces somos amigas – sonrió con ternura – Alice me arregló, maquilló y peinó. Entonces cuando llegué a la cita me di cuenta que todo era una trampa de Tanya, ella y el chico se burlaban de mí mientras se besaban. Te imaginarás la expresión que yo tenía, y ellos me tomaron fotos que luego subieron al periódico escolar, fui la burla de toda la escuela. Desde entonces soy la bruja que conociste cuando llegaste.

A estas alturas no sabía que pensar. Era demasiada información para mí, Tanya con Emmett, Rosalie con amigas que no eran Alice, las humillaciones por las que tuvo que pasar. Y a todo esto, ¿por qué me contaba su historia?

-Te preguntarás por qué te cuento esto... – les juro que comienzo a pensar que soy un libro abierto –. Bueno, es que… quiero disculparme contigo, sé que ya lo dije una vez… en fin – Rosalie "la fría" Hale ¿Nerviosa? Esto es algo para recordar –. Me comporté como una bruja y lo lamento, es que vi como Emmett te protegía y hacía bromas contigo, vi como Alice te aceptó, como Jasper te habla y sobretodo como Edward si te notó desde un principio – y la confusión no se hizo esperar ¿Qué? ¿Edward me nota? Digo claro que lo hace, pero solo para humillarme e insultarme–. Vi como todos te trataban como si fueras de la familia, cuando para ellos aceptar que Jazz y yo viviríamos aquí fue realmente difícil, Emmett tuvo que mudarse al sótano y Alice tuvo que dejar su cuarto de juegos para Jazz. Y a Edward le era simplemente indiferente me miraba como una molestia en su camino, pero nunca fue agresivo. Quise agradarle y es como si yo fuera simplemente invisible para él. Y al verte enfrentarlo me di cuenta de que no intentabas robarme a nadie. Solo intentabas encajar igual que yo, solo que tú no tienes a nadie, yo siempre tuve a Jazz – dijo con una sonrisa triste.

-¿Por qué no te molestaste en conocerme primero? – la confusión me comía por dentro.

-Tenía celos. No quería que me dejaran a un lado por estar contigo… bueno, me voy, creo que te he dado algunas cosas en que pensar – dijo sonriendo mientras salía –. Por cierto Bella, Edward no es un mal chico, es solo que está confundido.

Y con esto terminó de salir. Me quedé sentada en la cama con la mente completamente en blanco, no sabía qué pensar, qué hacer o qué decir, solo me quedé allí, mirando la puerta como si esta fuera a contestar mis preguntas. Algo que nunca pasó, estaba completamente sola en mi habitación dejando a mi mente divagar sobre todo lo que me había dicho Rosalie.

¿Si la perdonaba? Claro, ¿Por qué no? Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad. Que Edward no era un mal chico, claro, y yo nací ayer. Él me odia, no sé lo que le hice para que pensara que soy la peor de las escorias, pero lo hace, y no entiendo por qué me duele tanto. Seguí metida en mis pensamientos hasta que Alice me sacó de ellos.

-Bella ¿te gustaría ir al lago? Hace buen tiempo y podemos ir de picnic y dar un paseo en bicicleta – dijo muy emocionada mientras entraba a mi armario. Salió de él con un pantalón corto blanco, una blusa sin tirantes azul y unas converse blancas con estrellas azules. Nos fuimos a su habitación y nos encontramos con Rosalie ya vestida con un pantalón igual al mío pero negro, una blusa roja y unas converse con líneas rojas.

-Solo faltas tú Al – dijo la rubia en un tono amable al que aún no me acostumbraba. Mientras preparaba una canasta con fruta, sándwiches y latas de refresco.

-Vuelvo en seguida – y entró al baño dejándome sola con Rosalie.

-Bella… - llamó Rose, yo levanté la cabeza y puse la mejor sonrisa que la situación me permitía – solo quería saber si me perdonaste.

-Claro, Rosalie. Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad.

-Gracias… por cierto, solo Rose. Contigo no son necesarias tantas formalidades.

-Entonces nos vamos de picnic, todos – más que una afirmación lo que dije sonó como una pregunta, aún no quería saber de Edward.

-No, solo vamos nosotras – dijo mientras Alice salía con una blusa con estampados rosa y blancos, un pantalón corto de mezclilla y unos zapatos planos del mismo rosa de la blusa.

-No te preocupes Bella, todo estará bien. No tendrás que cruzarte con la Bestia de Cullen – y en el rostro de Rosalie se instaló una sonrisa tranquilizadora que nunca había visto.

-¿Cuál de las dos "Bestias" Rose? – dijo Alice con humor.

-Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero enana.

-Sabes que no me gusta que me digan así – ver a Alice cruzada de brazos de repente me pareció muy gracioso y comencé a reír junto con Rose – Está bien, sigan burlándose de mí.

Y comenzamos a reír aún más al ver como la enana cerraba los ojos y levantaba la cabeza como si nos ignorara. Rosalie y yo nos miramos y ella se limitó a señalar a Alice con la cabeza, en seguida entendí su idea. Nos acercamos sigilosamente hasta quedar a su lado y a la señal de Rose nos abalanzamos sobre ella y la abrazamos, Alice soltó una sonora y cantarina carcajada para luego tratar de moverse para abrazarnos. En el intento de no caernos por la terrible hazaña, terminamos una encima de la otra, en el piso con la respiración agitada pero aún riéndonos.

Aunque las cosas con Edward parecían estar cada vez peor, ya había ganado una de las más difíciles. Rosalie era una persona divertida siempre que dejaba esa mascara de frialdad.

Y realmente me sentí feliz porque a pesar de todo las cosas parecían estar mejorando.

Entre risas terminamos de acomodar y preparar todo para partir al parque. Desde que terminamos bajamos hasta el garaje a coger las tres bicicletas. La de Rose era de un rojo brillante, la de Alice era de un rosa pastel con una canasta blanca, y la mía era de un interesante azul eléctrico.

Alice y yo íbamos una al lado de la otra mientras Rose iba mas adelante indicando el camino. Llegamos hasta la estación del metro donde tomaríamos un tren para llegar más rápido. _Eso sucede cuando vives a las afueras de Chicago. _Pensé.

-¿Bella? – Llamó Alice - ¿Has ido a la fuente de Buckingham? ¡Es hermosa!

-Nunca he ido – dije en un murmullo apenas audible.

-No te preocupes, te llevaremos cuando anochezca. A esa hora es que se ve hermosa. – Esta vez fue Rosalie quien habló, mostrando una calida sonrisa, la cual devolví con una muy pequeña y tímida.

Llegamos al Grant Park, tenia hermosos jardines con flores de varios colores. Nos detuvimos en un área verde y tendimos nuestra manta debajo de un árbol.

Estábamos hablando de trivialidades y cosas sin sentido. Reíamos sin parar hasta que vi a Rosalie tensarse. Sus labios dibujaban una fina línea y su mirada volvió a se fría y dura. Seguí la línea de su mirada y vi a un chico bastante alto, rubio y con unos ojos azul pálido.

-Rosalie Hale – dijo con un tono de burla – hace tiempo que no te veía por aquí. Y veo que es verdad lo que dicen acerca de que eres como el vino, mejoras con los años.

-Deja de decir ridiculeces King, y mejor desaparece, ya bastante molesta es tu presencia como para tener que soportar escucharte. – El tono agrio de la voz de Rose no paso desapercibido por nadie. El chico ensancho su sonrisa socarrona y se giro hasta donde estábamos Alice y yo.

-¿Por qué no me has presentado a estas hermosas damas, Rose? – dijo en tono educado y me miro fijamente sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Porque las damas no deben ser presentadas ante semejantes bestias – dijo Rosalie, y me di cuenta de que su voz destilaba mas veneno que nunca.

-Ya cálmate Rosy, no hay por que comportarnos de manera tan agresiva – dijo con tono amable para luego girarse hacia nosotras y sonreírnos – mi nombre en Royce King II.

Se puso de cuclillas hasta quedar a mi altura, tomó mi mano y depositó un casto beso en mi mejilla. La cual comenzó a arder por el intenso rubor. Alice bufó a mi lado y rodó los ojos.

-Be… Bella – pude articular a duras penas mientras miraba hacia abajo.

-Ese nombre te queda como anillo al dedo – me guiñó el ojo mientras se giraba para encarar a Alice.

-Limítate a solo mirarme Royce King – dijo mi pequeña amiga con desprecio.

-Veo que ya te ha hablado de mí – Royce se puso de pie a la vez que sonreía con suficiencia. _Este chico si que es extraño._ Pensé – me gustaría saber que es lo que has escuchado, pequeña. Y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-Nadie y menos tu me llama pequeña ¡perro mentiroso!– Alice se levanto con la cara roja, todos a nuestro alrededor se habían detenido a ver la escena, si no hubiera estado tan confundida me hubiera reído a mandíbula batiente.

Alice miraba con enojo al chico, mientras este miraba a los lados sonriendo con nerviosismo y posicionando sus manos al frente en un vano intento de calmar a la fierecilla que era Alice en estos momentos. Me levante y la abracé tratando de calmarla. Pronto la tensión fue abandonando su cuerpecito y con un suspiro terminó de relajarse.

-No hay que llevarlo tan lejos, niña – dijo Royce tratando de clamar la situación. Rosalie en ese momento se puso de pie y en un rápido movimiento estampó su mano en a pálida mejilla de el. Instintivamente llevo la mano al área enrojecida y abrió la boca con asombro mientras la giraba de nuevo para encarar a Rose.

-Eso es por lo que me hiciste hace un año y por favor, ya vete y agradece que haya sido yo quien puso las manos sobre ti. Hubiera sido "la pequeña" – dijo haciendo comillas con las manos – estarías en este momento de camino al hospital con problemas de próstata.

Ante esto Royce miró con furia a la rubia y se largo corriendo, no sin antes dejarnos ver el miedo dibujando su rostro y haciendo ademán de protegerse la entrepierna.

Después de que aquel chico desapareciera Rose y Alice comenzaron a reir sin parar y chocar sus palmas de modo triunfal.

-¡Oh! – Dijo Rosalie de pronto – Bella, perdona, debes estar confundida – dijo mientras trataba de calmar los espasmos provocados por la risa – el fue quien me tendió la trampa junto a Tanya. Desde entonces Alice no lo soporta y yo siempre he querido darle su merecido. Aunque… creo que por ahora me conformo con la bofetada que le propiné.

Y en eso las tres comenzamos a reír. La mañana pasó sin más incidentes, y nos entretuvimos bastante. Rose hacia cuentos de las clases de modelaje y Alice hablaba de lo aburrida que eran sus clases de violín, y que decidió coger ballet como clase extracurricular. Ellas intentaban hacerme entrar a una de sus clases pero al final elegí canto y música. Ambas me miraron extrañadas y luego me dijeron algo que no me esperaba. Edward estaría en esas clases conmigo. Lo deje pasar por el rato, ya sabría como lidiar con el después.

Ya estaba atardeciendo y las bebidas se habían terminado. Por lo que decidí ir por más, ya que nos quedaríamos a ver la fuente con todas sus luces.

-Voy por más refrescos, Al, tu eres la única que tienes una canasta, me llevare tu bicicleta. – Alice solo asintió en mi dirección y siguió charlando animadamente con Rosalie.

Llegue a un quiosco dentro del parque pero había una fila enorme. Mas a lo lejos estaba otro quiosco mas pequeño pero no podía ir en la bici, por lo que tuve que dejarla encadenada. Corrí lo más rápido que pude pero como siempre mi torpeza hizo acto de presencia y choqué contra algo.

Fui a caer directamente sobre la cosa con la que había chocado. De pronto sentí unas manos agarrándome de la cintura y como mis piernas. Lentamente abrí los ojos y me encontré con unos hermosos ojos pardos.

-Hola – dijo el chico y me sonrió.

* * *

><p>¿Quien sera ese chico que esta debajo de Bella?<p>

Bueno... Hola chicas/os (realmente no se si hay chicos que lean esta historia... ¬¬ pero en fin hay que incluirlos solo por si se da el caso.

ejemm antes de que llamen a los Vulturi, creo que al menos deberian saber que mis musas se habian ido de vacaciones y si no fuera por mis dos hermosas Betas (las adoro chicas, de verdad que si) esto seria un completo desastre.

Quiero dejar claro que aunque tarde en subir no dejare esta historia sin terminar, ya que comencé a subir, siento que les debo un final. En fin, espero que me perdonen por la larga espera y vamos, las recompense de una buena manera, Bella le dijo unas cuantas verdades a Edward, ya saben la razon de la fria actitud de Rosalie y ya son amigas las tres. Ademas de un bonus de Royce King, a este personaje lo utilizan muy poco, espero poder incluirlo en ootros capis mas.

Que no se les olvide visitar mi blog (el link esta en mi perfil) ahi podran ver imagenes del capi. ^^

PS. ustedes muy bien saben que no soy de pedir Reviews pero no estarian demas, si tienen alguna sugerencia, algo que haga que mis musas despiesten, alguna queja, colaboracion o solo una critica constructiva me dejan saber.

Bueno, sin mas que decir, me despido! Besos a todas y gracias por la paciencia...


	8. Alec

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes son de SM. ¡Solo la trama y cualquier locura es mía! u.u y muy, muy pronto también ¡Edward Cullen lo será! *.*

**GRACIASa mis Betas por ayudarme y apoyarme. MeliPattz y AlePattz iluminan mi camino**!

**Chapter 7. Alec.**

* * *

><p>Me quedé mirando esos ojos pardos como si estuviera atada a ellos, eran simplemente hermosos. Me miraba incredulidad y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.<p>

-Hola, mi nombre es Alec – y en seguida lo reconocí como el muchacho al que no debía acercarme –. Alec Vulturi.

-Este… creo que debo irme… sí, este… mis amigas me esperan - dije con nerviosismo, no quería comprobar si eran exageraciones del oso y la enana.

-¿Por qué tan nerviosa? – preguntó divertido. Entonces levanté la cabeza y vi su perfecta sonrisa de dientes blancos y alineados. No lo pude evitar y me sonrojé –. Te ves linda cuando te sonrojas.

Levantó mi cara agarrándome la barbilla, y me sonrojé aún más, y no era para menos. Alec era más alto que yo, su cuerpo no era como el de Jasper pero se acercaba bastante. Sus ojos pardos eran expresivos, enmarcados por dos largas cejas, su nariz pequeña y perfilada daba lugar a unos labios pequeños y carnosos. Era hermoso, ya entendía por qué tenía tantas chicas tras él.

Pasó su mano por ese monte caramelo, el cual invitaba a enredar tus manos en él. Y yo ya estaba embobada.

-¿Por qué no me dices tu nombre?

-Perdón – dije sonrojándome, para variar –. Me llamo Bella Swan.

-¡Oh! Eres la nueva Cullen – dijo con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa tierna –, la chica adoptada.

-Este… sí – dije un poco incómoda y triste por la situación. No lo conocía bien y ya me estaba etiquetando como la adoptada. Me hacía sentir como una mascota. Agarré el borde de la blusa y la apreté en mis puños en un intento de disipar el nerviosismo, pero el hecho de estar con Alec me ponía ansiosa.

-¡Perdona! – levanté mi cabeza y vi como su semblante ya no era sonriente, sino preocupado y nervioso – no quise decir eso… es que me dijeron que eras adoptada, o más bien lo escuché – dijo rascándose la cabeza mientras se erguía nervioso.

No pude evitar que una carcajada abandonara involuntariamente mi boca, enseguida me la tapé con las manos llegando a nuevas tonalidades de rojo. Él me miró sorprendido y luego comenzó a reír también. Si me preguntaban de qué nos reíamos no sabría que contestar. De lo único que fui consciente fue que el ambiente se aligeró bastante.

De pronto dejamos de reír y nos quedamos mirándonos con suma curiosidad. Sentía como si podría confiar en él, como si lo conociera desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Me caes muy bien Bella – dijo haciendo que un leve color rosa se posara en sus pálidas mejillas –, es por eso que quiero que seamos amigos.

A estas alturas el sonrojo se había vuelto permanente en mí. Alec me miraba con una intensidad que no era capaz de asimilar, era como si pudiera leerme los pensamientos.

-Y… ¿Cómo lo llevas con los Cullen?

-Bien, es algo complicado ganarse a Rosalie, pero ya lo he logrado, creo – dije mientras me levantaba del piso y sacudía mi parte trasera. Vi como Alec hacía lo mismo y me sonreía.

-Sí, ella puede ser un poco difícil - dijo con un gesto entristecido.

-Me he acostumbrado poco a poco, aún trato de ignorar a Edward, él parece ser el más difícil de todos.

-¿Edward? Él no es tan difícil – dijo carcajeándose como si hubiera contado un chiste – ese chico es genial.

-¿Estás seguro de que hablamos del mismo Edward? ¿Edward Cullen? – el asombro en mi voz era realmente notorio por lo que Alec se quedó mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

-Estoy más que seguro, por aquí no hay ningún otro Edward – dijo serio –. ¿Él te ha hecho algo?

-¡No! – dije demasiado rápido y con una voz muy aguda que cualquiera hubiera dudado de mí.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí, estoy segura – mi voz sonó estrangulada haciendo que la credibilidad de mis palabras disminuyera.

-No puedo obligarte a decir nada, aún no me conoces – dijo mirando hacia un punto ciego en el cielo. Tenía el porte de un modelo, con sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón mirando el cielo como si fuera a descubrir uno de los más grandes secretos de la humanidad.

Me quedé parada mirándolo con curiosidad. Él se giró a mirarme y me regaló una sonrisa, la cual respondí sonrojándome.

-Ven, quiero mostrarte algo – me tendió una mano y yo dudé, pero algo me hizo agarrarla. Era cálida, suave y hacia que mi piel hormiguearan. Él me sonrió tranquilizándome y comenzamos a caminar entre los árboles, me pregunté por qué no seguíamos por los senderos –. Es un atajo.

Seguimos caminando con nuestras manos entrelazadas. Llegamos a un punto en el que él se paró completamente y me miró.

-Quiero que confíes en mí – dijo y yo solo asentí –. ¿Lo puedes hacer?

-Supongo, pero… ¿Por qué?

-Es mi lugar secreto, solo un par de personas vienen aquí. No todos lo aprecian. Solo tenemos que coger el tren, solo nos llevará unos minutos.

No sé lo que vi en su cara pero hizo que confiara plenamente en él. Llegamos a la estación del tren hablando de banalidades y contando uno que otro chiste. Estar con Alec era lo más divertido y tranquilo que había hecho en mucho tiempo.

-¿Sabes? Me gusta estar contigo – dijo Alec, tomándome con la guardia baja. A mí, ciertamente me encantaba estar con él pero no sabía como debía demostrárselo, al final de cuentas apenas llevo conociéndolo una hora.

-A mí también me gusta estar contigo – las palabras abandonaron mi boca antes de que pudiera impedirlo, cuando caí en cuenta de lo que dije sentí el calor subiendo a mis mejillas.

-Me encanta ver ese tono rosa en tus mejillas – sentí como acarició una de ellas con uno de sus largos dedos y en seguida sentí como el rojo en mi cara se volvía más brillante.

Luego de ese pequeño episodio como preferiría llamarlo, nos la pasamos entre risas durante el resto del camino. Llegamos a la estación y seguimos a nuestro destino caminando.

Aún brillaba el sol y el calor era abrasador. Durante el camino permanecimos sumidos en nuestros propios pensamientos. Alec era muy dulce y encantador, y aunque esa palabra suene obsoleta creo que es una que lo describe muy bien.

Intenté huir de él en un principio y realmente me arrepiento de haber pensado en recurrir a ello. Él no parecía ser una mala persona, al contrario era divertido y tranquilo, alguien con quien podría hablar sin parar y en quien podía confiar.

-Llegamos – dijo Alec sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Estábamos frente a lo que parecía ser una playa. A lo lejos podía ver un pequeño muelle. Era simplemente hermoso. No había muchas personas, por lo que se podía apreciar aún más la tranquilidad del lugar.

-No muchas personas vienen aquí, subestiman la belleza de esta playa. Es un lugar muy tranquilo a excepción de las noches. Se hacen fogatas, algunos cuentan historias de terror otros cantan, y muchos hacen pequeñas fiestas. Me gustaría invitarte a alguna, pronto – Alec tenía un gesto pensativo en la cara y no pude evitar sentirme feliz por el hecho de que me contara de lo que parecían ser tradiciones.

-Es hermoso Alec – dije con admiración.

Alec parecía ser el típico chico de ciudad al que le gusta las fiestas, los deportes, las bromas y las chicas. Pero cuando hablas con él parece una persona completamente diferente, amigable, simpático, gracioso y tranquilo.

-No tengo muchas amigas, ¿sabes?… - comenzó a decir Alec – no sé exactamente qué es lo que hace mi hermana, pero sé que ella tiene un poco de culpa.

-Seguro te quiere… mucho – dije frunciendo el ceño, ahora me acordaba de que no debía estar cerca de él.

-Y yo también la quiero, es decir la adoro… es mi hermana. Pero no ando espantando a cada chico que se le acerca – su tono de voz estaba cargado de frustración –. Bella – volteé a verle a los ojos en los cuales se reflejaba preocupación y tristeza.

-Si quieres que ya no nos volvamos a ver, es tu decisión. Lo entiendo perfectamente y…

-¡No! Dios, Bella no. Eso no es lo que te quería decir – los nervios de Alec salían a flote y no pude evitar pensar en lo tierno que se veía.

-Y… entonces… ¿qué quisiste decir? – pregunté retorciéndome los dedos de las manos. Por fin tenía un amigo fuera de la familia y no quería perderlo.

-Quiero que nos sigamos viendo. Pero con mi hermana cerca será imposible – la mirada en sus ojos era intensa –. Solo si tú quieres, claro está – se apresuró a decir.

-Claro – dije con más emoción de la que pensé –. ¿Qué te parece si todos los viernes nos encontramos en esta playa? – esta vez lo dije con una sonrisa y un sonrojo intenso.

-Me parece genial – contestó ensanchando aún más la sonrisa que tenía cuando le hice la propuesta.

Pasamos un increíble rato hablando. Su color favorito era el verde al igual que el mío, le gustaba la música y los deportes aunque a veces era un poco torpe. Tocaba la guitarra pero no cantaba puesto que era muy tímido. Eran increíbles todas las cosas que teníamos en común. Nos encantaba leer y la lluvia, ver películas basada en hechos reales y se fijaba más en la letra de una canción que en la melodía. Éramos casi la misma persona en cuerpos diferentes.

Cuando quise darme cuenta ya estaba atardeciendo. Alec estaba tendido en la arena con los ojos cerraros y un gesto de paz, se veía como un ángel, él giró la cabeza y abrió los ojos clavando su mirada en mí. Y reaccioné.

-Alec…

-Bella...

Hablamos los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Tú primero! – volvimos a decir al unísono. Y no pudimos evitar estallar en carcajadas.

-Ok, te quería decir que ya se nos está haciendo tarde. Y aunque definitivamente esta es la mejor vista y me gustaría quedarme hasta que se oculte el sol… - su gesto entristeció – debemos irnos.

-Sí… - sentí un poco de decepción quizás porque ya nos íbamos pero no pude identificar bien si esa era la razón –, ya debemos irnos. Alice y Rose deben estar preocupadas.

Alec me tendió la mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie y sentí como si su suave toque hiciera cosquillas. Me quedé mirándole a los ojos y él me brindó una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Emprendimos nuestro camino hasta el parque. Los dos estábamos en silencio, cada quien sumido en su propio mundo. Llegamos al parque más pronto de lo que esperaba. Y allí estábamos, uno parado frente al otro sin saber qué decir o qué hacer. Odio las despedidas.

-Bueno… - Alec se aclaró la garganta antes de decir algo más – creo que te veré en unos días.

Cuando terminó de hablar ya estábamos frente al quiosco donde nos encontramos. Estaba de camino hacia la bicicleta de Alice con los refrescos en una mano cuando alguien agarró mi antebrazo y me hizo darme la vuelta. De repente sentí como me plantaban un tierno beso en la mejilla a la vez que me sonrojaba por enésima vez en ese día. Alec se separó lentamente de mí con un brillo extraño en la mirada y sus mejillas de un tono rosa pálido.

Le sonreí y le devolví el beso con timidez y mi torpeza habitual. Y luego me fui hasta donde estarían las chicas esperándome, sumida en mi pequeña burbuja. Cuando llegué vi como Alice estaba con el ceño fruncido y con gesto preocupado, y como Rose discutía con un tipo con uniforme. Me acerqué a ellas y vi como Alice levantaba la mirada con alivio y sorpresa. Rose me vio enfurecida y aliviada, se giró hacia el chico y le dijo algo que no logré escuchar, luego se volvió hacia mí y caminó dando largas y gráciles zancadas hasta llegar a donde estaba. De pronto sentí mi cara girarse hacia la derecha y mi mejilla izquierda arder. Rose me había pegado una cachetada de telenovela. Me quedé atónita en mi lugar con una mano en la mejilla y en la otra aún los refrescos. Cuando levanté la mirada llorosa por lo fuerte que me había pegado, vi como el gesto de Rose se suavizaba y me atrapó en un fuerte abrazo.

-Me tenías preocupada hasta los cojones – no pude evitar reír ante la falta de tacto de mi amiga rubia.

-Que sutil Rosy – dijo Alice burlona.

-Calla enana. Bella me tenía preocupada, casi hasta llamo a Emmett para que llegara junto a policías y detectives.

-¿No es un poco exagerado chicas? – pregunté y ambas me fulminaron con la mirada.

-Nos pegaste un susto de muerte Bella. Te buscamos hasta debajo de las rocas y lo único que encontramos fue mi estúpida bicicleta encadenada – Alice me gritó furiosa a la vez que me abrazaba con fuerza - ¿A dónde te metiste? – preguntó a la vez que se separaba de mí pero sin soltarme los hombros.

-Es que… - mi patética habilidad de mentir era nula, ahora sí que estaba en aprietos – es que…

-¿Es que… qué? ¡Isabella!

-No encontré refrescos en el quiosco y fui a una pequeña tienda de comida.

-¿Dónde? ¿En Tombuctú? – preguntó Rose incrédula.

-Este… había una fila enorme y no encontraba las revistas – dije encogiéndome de hombros. ¿Y si no me creían?

-Debemos comprarle un móvil, Rose – dijo la pequeña sacándome de la conversación.

-¿Qué? Oh.. NO, me niego a aceptarlo.

-Tendrás que hacerlo, así no volverá a ocurrir esto – dijo Rose

Ya el sol estaba casi oculto y las chicas habían decidido llevarme a la fuente de Buckingham.

-Ya verás lo hermosa que es. Me gustaría que me dieran mi primer beso en la fuente. Justo a esta hora.

-Ya enana, basta de soñar despierta – dijo Rose en burla – dudo que a Jasper le guste exhibirse de esa manera – dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Yo abrí la boca y los ojos como platos, es por eso que se daban tantas miraditas y él trataba a Alice como una muñeca de porcelana. Mirándolo desde ese punto, ellos se veían tiernos. Alice tenía la cara roja como un tomate y miraba a Rose con sorpresa.

-Co… Como… ¿Cómo es que lo sabes? – la pobre Alice estaba que apenas respiraba.

-Es fácil, creo que hasta Bella se había dado cuenta en su subconsciente, pues a juzgar por tu cara Bella creo que te acabas de enterar – dijo esto último dirigiéndose a mí. Y valla que tenía razón, creo que siempre lo supe y no le prestaba atención.

-¿Y… no estás enojada conmigo?

-¿Por qué lo estaría tonta? – Dijo Rosalie abrazándola –. Jasper no podría encontrar a alguien mejor.

-¡Gracias Rose! – en ese instante Alice enganchó sus cortas piernas en la cadera de Rosalie mientras yo reía por la manera en que la última intentaba separar a la pequeña demonio.

Estuvimos frente a la fuente tomando fotos y riendo hasta que se hizo de noche. Emmett quedó de recogernos junto a Jasper para luego ir a un Caffe Lounge que quedaba cerca de casa.

En el camino, veníamos cantando Born this way de Lady Gaga a todo volumen. Bueno, todos excepto Jasper y yo, que mirábamos divertidos como Emmett movía los hombros haciendo un intento de baile.

Llegamos a la pizzería después de varias canciones y solo una en la que Jasper y yo nos emocionamos, y quedamos de cantarla en un rato pues venía de clases de música y andaba con su guitarra.

Al llegar al lugar pude ver que había muchos jóvenes y que era como un tipo de punto de encuentro entre muchos.

-Hola Benjamin – dijo Alice dando saltitos, sonriendo y batiendo las pestañas – ¿está ocupado nuestro lugar?

-Claro que no Alie, sabes que los viernes en la noche tratamos de no ocupar esos asientos – Dijo un muchacho que parecía ser de la misma edad de Emmett - ¡Oh! Hola Rosalie – saludó a la rubia con un beso en la mejilla y ella se sonrojó.

El chico nos guió hasta un pequeño balcón de madera donde habían muebles blancos y varios puf negros. El pequeño balcón se iluminaba por varias lámparas hawaianas de varios colores que descendían del techo con una luz tenue creando un ambiente íntimo y acogedor.

Jasper se sentó en un mueble individual con su guitarra y yo a su lado en un puf. Alice daba saltitos y Emmett seguía refunfuñando por lo bajo como lo llevaba haciendo desde que aquel chico le dio el beso en la mejilla a Rose.

-¿Lo intentamos ahora Bella? – preguntó Jazz mientras Alice se sentaba en uno de los brazos del mueble donde estaba él. Rosalie se sentó en un mueble junto a Emmett atenta a nosotros. Cerré mis ojos y asentí. Nunca había tenido público y los nervios me comían por dentro–. Bueno, aquí vamos.

Jasper comenzó a tocar cada acorde con suavidad y me dejé llevar…

**_Lying here with you so close to me _**

**_It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe _**

**_I'm caught up in this moment, caught up in your smile _**

A esta altura ya tenía los ojos abiertos y miraba a Jasper concentrado en cada nota. Él levantó la mirada y puso sus ojos fijos en los de Alice quien desde antes lo miraba atenta, Jasper comenzó a cantar.

**I've never opened up to anyone **

**So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms **

Jasper me acompañó en el coro como segunda voz, él y yo hacíamos un dúo fantástico. Nuestras voces se acoplaban como una sola, creando una armonía perfecta.

**_We don't need to rush this, let's just take it slow _**

**_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight _**

**_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright _**

**_I don't want to mess this thing up _**

**_No, I don't want to push too far _**

**_Just a shot in the dark that you just might _**

**_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life _**

**_So baby, I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight _**

Miré hacia la puerta comenzando a cantar el pequeño verso y el segundo junto a Jasper. Edward venía entrando por la puerta, abrazando a su novia por la cintura.

**_I know that if we give this a little time _**

**_It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find _**

**_It's never felt so real, _**

**_No; it's never felt so right _**

Me emocioné al cantar y ahora cantaba con todo mi corazón. Jasper estaba sumergido en la mirada de Alice, y debía hacerlo bien por ambos. A pesar de que el pequeño balcón ahora hacia función de tarima. Las personas se aglomeraban a nuestro alrededor y Edward me miraba fijamente con sorpresa.

**_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight _**

**_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright _**

**_No, I don't want to mess this thing up _**

**_I don't want to push too far _**

**_Just a shot in the dark that you just might _**

**_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life _**

**_So baby, I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight _**

**_No, I don't want to say goodnight _**

**_I know it's time to leave _**

Jasper bajo la cabeza y cerró los ojos mientras mi pequeña amiga pasaba una mano por el rostro de él, quien sonrió y la volvió a mirar.

**_But you'll be in my dreams _**

**_Tonight, _**

**_Tonight, _**

**_Tonight _**

E involuntariamente pensé en Alec. Sin duda alguna estaría en mis sueños, a pesar de que lo conocí hoy siento como si lleváramos siglos conociéndonos, pero no quisiera llevar las cosas tan rápido.

_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight **_

_**Just a touch of the fire burning so bright **_

_**No I don't want to mess this thing up **_

_**I don't want to push too far **_

_**Just a shot in the dark that you just might **_

_**Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life **_

_**So baby, I'm alright **_

Jasper le sonrió a Alice y yo miré al pequeño público que teníamos y vi a Alec.

_**Oh… **_

_**Let's do this right **_

Alec me sonreía de oreja a oreja y yo solo lo miraba fijamente.

_**With just a kiss goodnight **_

_**With a kiss goodnight, **_

Alec se sonrojó y me miró de una manera que no pude descifrar. Pasó su lengua por sus labios y bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

_**Kiss goodnight. **_

El último verso sirvió de impulso para que Alice se acercara a Jasper y le diera un casto beso en la mejilla, él se tornó de un rojo intenso y sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y pedir otra canción. Cantamos cinco canciones más, hasta que nos cansamos. Nunca había hecho un espectáculo. Solo había cantado con los chicos de la casa hogar.

-¡Wow, Bella! Cantas muy bien. Deberías cantar el día de la fogata – dijo Rosalie mientras se acercaba a mí aplaudiendo.

-¿Fogata? – pregunté confundida.

-Sip, Bellotita – todos miramos a Emmett con cara de confundidos y yo con enojo por el estúpido apodo.

-No me vuelvas a decir así – dije con el ceño fruncido.

-No tiene nada de malo que te diga así – dijo haciéndose el desentendido. De repente una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro – además podría ser tu… Jasper redoble de tambores – este divertido por la situación, simuló un redoble de tambores con su guitarra - ¡NOMBRE ARTISTICO! – Emm gritó emocionado mientras todos lo veíamos con cara de póker. Todos escuchamos un ¡ZAP! Y salimos de nuestro estado para ver a Rosalie con una mueca de disgusto y a Emmett sobándose la nuca.

-¡Ni se te ocurra volverle a decir así! ¿Me escuchaste Emmett Cullen? – dijo la rubia agarrándolo de la camisa.

-Sí mamá – contesto él. Craso error…

-¿Cómo dices que me dijiste? – preguntó aún más furiosa.

-Que si te escuché Rose – contestó, esta vez con miedo.

Todos los que estábamos ahí comenzamos a reír a mandíbula batiente. Las lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas a más no poder. Detrás de mi escuché un carraspeo y me giré para encontrarme con los ojos pardos más bellos.

-¿Podemos hablar? – dijo en un susurro.

-Claro – dije volteando a ver como mis amigos reían ante la discusión de Emmett y Rose. Seguí a Alec hasta una esquina alejada sin que los demás se percataran de mi pequeño escape.

-Este… Bella – vaciló por un momento y en sus ojos vi la duda.

-¿Sí? – lo animé a seguir.

-Ehmm… Cantas muy bien – dijo de pronto.

Parecía como que si Alec quisiera decir algo más pero no se animaba. Pasaron segundos, tal vez minutos, y cada uno aún seguía enganchado en los ojos del otro, un ligero sonrojo adornaba la cara de Alec y la mía debía haber dejado varios tonos de rojo atrás.

-¡Alec!

¿Qué diablos? Esa voz tan conocida sonaba con furia y un frío me corrió por la espalda. De todas las personas que nos podían encontrar tuvo que ser precisamente la que menos pensaba.

-¡Aléjate de ella! – dijo destilando veneno.

Ahora sí que estaba en aprietos.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aqui esta otro capitulo.<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado ¬¬ **

**GRACIAS por los Reviews y las nuevas alertas y favoritos... a todas las que me comentan desde una cuenta les respondo y les agradezco pero bueno, estoy muy agradecida! Es mas de lo que esperaba ^^ **

**Se que duro mucho en actualizar pero mis musas no cooperan, a no ser que cuento con la gran ayuda de mis betas esta historia no tendría ni cabeza ni pies. x_x asi que miles de gracias chicas :D**

**Por otro lado, en mi perfil esta el link de mi humilde y extraño blog (no se usarlo muy bien por lo que es un desastre ¬¬ ) ahi estan las imagenes de los capitulos... y en la entrada de este capitulo hay un pequeño video para que entienda en que partes canta Bella y en que otras canta Jasper.**

**Así que... Recibo tomatazos? buenas criticas? criticas constructivas? insultos? halagos? o quizás alguna sugerencia? Anda! No sean malitas y díganme que les pareció, si? *carita de cordero degollado* **

**Bueno, ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capi, so... es probable que dure menos en actualizar! :D **

**Besos**

_**Bony! **_


End file.
